Condesa
by Izumi17
Summary: Haruhi es obligada a dar una prueba, por parte de todos los padres de la escuela Ouran, con ella probará si de verdad vale la pena que permanezca en la preparatoria. La prueba: comportarse adecuadamente ante el Conde Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Cómo decirles que fue el mismo Conde el que le enseñó modales cuando era pequeña? Abuelo Ciel/nieta Haruhi.
1. A prueba

Hola todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es mi primer Cross-over. Así que pido un poquito de clemencia, se me ocurrió al enterarme de que la actriz de doblaje que hace la voz de Ciel es la misma de Haruhi. Me baso tanto en el anime como en el manga de Ouran, lamentablemente quisiera decir lo mismo de kurojitsuji, el cual solo he visto el anime. De verdad tengo mucha fe en que les vaya a gustar. Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias.

Kurojitsuji y Ouran Host Club no me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

La escuela privada de Ouran es la más prestigiosa de todo el país, donde los hijos de los más grandes empresarios y nobles familias de todo Japón reciben una educación de calidad triple A; pero no todos los estudiantes nacieron en cuna de plata, a pesar de las quejas de los padres, un estudiante de condiciones modestas ha ganado una beca para estudiar en el instituto.

Su nombre es Fuijoka Haruhi, el cual se ha unido al famoso Host Club del instituto, y esto se debe a que por accidente rompió un jarrón de aproximadamente 8 millones de yenes, al inicio le tocaba hacer tareas degradantes, pero su situación cambia drásticamente al demostrar potencial como Host; esto no sería ningún inconveniente si Fujioka Haruhi fuera él, pero la verdad es un ella. El Host Club ha mantenido el secreto de su género para que ella pueda pagar su deuda, muy pocas personas que no sean miembros del club conocen el secreto y han jurado mantenerlo, una de ellas es la madre de dos de los miembros, los gemelos Hitachiin, la señora Hitachiin Yuzuha.

Yuzuha-san aprecia mucho a Haruhi, ya que ella ha logrado que sus dos hijos amplíen su mundo. Pero ahora ella está soportando un duro golpe en donde todos los padres se han reunido con el director, el mismísimo Suou Yuzuru, padre de Tamaki, presidente del Host Club.

‒ Suou-san no puede ser posible que un chico de ese tipo, un..., un..., un **común** , este codeándose con nuestros hijos‒ dijo una mujer muy alterada.

‒ Sí, nuestros hijos están ahora con costumbres extrañas, como solo comprar ese café al que solo se le agrega agua... ese café instantáneo‒

‒ O buscar... cosas simplonas...baratijas...‒

El director escuchaba en silencio todas las quejas, jamás creyó que aceptar a Haruhi sería tan problemático, la conocía al menos lo suficiente para saber que era una buena persona. Después de 45 minutos de quejas, al fin Hitachiin-san se atrevió a hablar.

‒ Queridos, ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco?... Es decir, el muchacho tal vez no sepa cómo son las cosas, pero ha hecho que nuestros hijos crezcan un poco ¿no lo creen? ‒

Se quedaron en silencio, pero lamentablemente una de las madres estaba dispuesta a no dejar que su adorada hija conviviera con alguien de esa específica procedencia.

‒ Hitachiin-san, eso lo dice porque el muchacho en cuestión es amigo y compañero de clases de sus dos hijos, pero cómo sabe que él no es uno de esos... como les dicen... **pandilleros**. He escuchado de buenas fuentes que los muchachos de esa edad y de esas condiciones, por lo menos han estado en pandillas una vez en su vida, ¿sabe lo que hacen?, roban, matan, violan a inocentes. Eso no es lo que quiero, no quiero que mi adorada hija conviva con uno de esos posibles delincuentes. ‒

‒ con todo respeto, no puede generalizar, Fujioka no es uno de esos tipos, y si lo fuera ya hubiera demostrado esa horrible conducta que usted acaba de señalar‒

‒ Pero déjeme decirles que los **delincuentes** son muy listos...‒ había hablado uno de los padres, uno de Los Altos mandos de la policía ‒... lo que hacen es coger confianza hasta que... ¡zaaz! ... se apoderara de todo, si calculo bien es posible que, suponiendo que tiene los medios, podría secuestrar o asesinar a nuestros hijos‒

‒ Eso es algo exagerado‒ habló el director

‒ ¿Pero qué podemos hacer **suponiendo** que el muchacho es una **buena persona**? ¿Cómo evitamos que su forma de ser sea pegajosa? ‒

‒ Hagamos una prueba, si los estudiantes están aprendiendo de él, entonces el podrá aprender de nosotros, tendrá un tiempo límite para aprender etiqueta, si lo logra y demuestra que puede llegar a comportarse entonces se quedará, pero si no lo hace, para el inicio de siguiente año, me temo que no podrá volver‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ Yuzuha estaba indignada, desde cuando se le niega a alguien el derecho de estudiar solo por no saber modales.

‒ Nos parece..., de acuerdo‒

‒ ¿Cuándo nos demostrará que está listo para entrar a nuestro mundo? ‒ Gritó un padre muy barrigón.

‒ 10 días, en diez días vendrá un importante noble de Inglaterra con el fin de evaluar los que serán los siguientes cabezas económicas de Japón con el posible futuro de hacer negocios‒

‒ ¿qué noble? ‒ Preguntó una mujer con apariencia de coqueta.

‒ El Conde Ciel Phantomhive IV‒

Hubo un murmullo en todo el salón, ese conde tenía fama de ser serio, estricto, lo que se espera y más de un típico noble inglés. El jamás había hecho algún acuerdo económico mayor a un año con alguna compañía; jamás dejaba que sus productos se vendieran en otras casas. Era así desde que la primera fábrica de los Phantomhive abrió sus puertas hace casi dos siglos atrás. Si él pasaba esa prueba con el Conde de seguro podría estar codo a codo con sus hijos.

Todos los padres estaban de acuerdo. El director mandó a su secretaria a enviar un comunicado a Fujioka Haruhi, así ella, más bien dicho él, estaría enterado de la situación.

Cuando Yuzuha, le contó todo a sus dos gemelos, ambos entraron en cólera.

‒ Esto no es posible‒ gritó Hikaru

‒ Haruhi no puede irse, al menos no de esa manera‒ continuó Kaoru

‒ ¿qué tienen esos en la cabeza? ‒

‒ Nada, solo piensan en el bien de sus compañías, y es razonable, pero no puedo creer que piensan usarlo para perjudicar a alguien que no puede ni siquiera defenderse de ellos‒

‒ ¿ahora qué vamos hacer? ‒ Preguntó Hikaru

‒ Entrenarla no hay otra opción, si ella llega a cometer un solo error se despedirá del instituto‒

Hikaru y Kaoru llamaron en ese instante a Kyouya, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, y a Tamaki. Los seis en ese momento idearon un plan exprés para que Haruhi aprendiera los modales y los perfeccionara.

Tamaki estaba preocupado, sabía cómo era el conde, en Francia por lo menos uno de sus juguetes era de la compañía Funtom, de vez en cuando escuchaba rumores sobre el presidente de la compañía, uno de ellos decía que era inmortal, otro que solo un niño varón heredaba la compañía, y este niño era exactamente igual a su padre, se lo nombraba con el mismo nombre que el Ciel original, el que vivió en el siglo XIX. Pero el rumor que aterraba más a Tamaki era que esa compañía tenía un pacto con demonios y que el Conde era amigo del mismísimo Ángel de la muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una hermosa mansión inglesa un desinteresado conde esperaba pacientemente que su mayordomo terminara todo para su salida, el avión saldría a las 9pm de esa noche, y llegaría a su destino a las 6 am. Esperaba que ese viaje no sea un dolor de cabeza. Esperaba disfrutar de su estadía en paz.

Su mayordomo, estaba al teléfono esperando que la persona se animara a contestar.

* * *

Haruhi se despertó de mala gana, el teléfono sonaba persistentemente, su padre no estaba, eso quería decir que era urgente, espera que al menos no fuera su padre pidiendo ayuda, o alguno de los miembros del club que solían molestarla por las noches para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y descansara lo suficiente.

‒ moshi, moshi, ‒

‒ Señorita Elizabeth, perdón por llamar tan tarde…‒

Esa voz, y el hecho de que la llamaran señorita Elizabeth, nadie la llamaba así, nadie en todo Japón la llamaba así. Solo unas dos personas la llamaban así y no tenía conocimiento de que ninguna de ellas estaba en Japón, las únicas personas posibles eran su _abuelo Ciel_ , y su mayordomo…‒

‒... ¿Sebastian? ‒

‒ Sí, señorita, su abuelo irá a Japón por unos días y desearía que se presentara ante él‒

‒ Sí claro, ¿dónde se van a quedar? ‒

‒ Me temo que por el momento debo reservarme esa información, de seguro entiende, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino se lo haremos saber‒

‒ _Siempre tan obediente_... en ese caso nos vemos en cuanto me llegue la información‒

‒ No se preocupe, lo sabrá, que duerma bien señorita‒

Sebastian colgó. Dejando a Haruhi preguntándose cuales serían las razones para que su abuelo viniera, solo lo hizo en pocas ocasiones, una de ellas y la última fue cuando su madre falleció. Esperaba que no tenga nada que ver con la compañía, porque si fuera así, Haruhi no quería actuar, ni comportarse como toda una dama de alta sociedad. Su madre y ella jamás les había gustado ese tipo de vida y su abuelo respetaba eso. Pero eso no dejaba atrás que era ella la heredera si a su abuelo se le ocurriera dejar su inmortalidad a un lado para ir junto a su esposa, su abuela Lizzie, que desde ya hace mucho que lo esperaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente Haruhi despertó temprano, desayunó y se fue, su padre no había llegado aún, así que supuso que estaba bien, tampoco dejó que el tema de su abuelo la distrajera. Pero otra preocupación le llegaría al entrar al salón.

‒ ¿entrenamiento? ‒

‒ Así es, tienes 10 días para saber todos los modales para que te puedas seguir quedando en Ouran, si no te expulsarán‒ dijo Hikaru

‒ Pero es que…‒

‒ No hay peros Haruhi, comenzaremos hoy mismo... todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte‒

Haruhi iba a protestar pero no pudo hacerlo porque el maestro había entrado y había iniciado la clase. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que se puede hacer?


	2. Abuelo Ciel

Hola todos, este es el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. No sé si logro interpretar bien lo frío y calculador de Ciel, si no es como debería tómenlo como un Oc. Por que creo que con el tiempo iría cambiando. Ni Ouran, ni Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen. Espero sus críticas, comentarios, y sugerencias.

Disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

El Host Club se encontraba cerrado, por motivos del entrenamiento que tendría Haruhi, un entrenamiento intensivo de los buenos modales, y etiqueta. Todos ayudaban en crear pruebas para hacer que Haruhi entendiera cuándo y dónde debería aplicar las cosas, pero el entrenamiento no estaba en buena dirección.

‒ No, no, no, no, y no. Cuantas veces debemos decirte camina con la cabeza en alto y mirando siempre al frente, postura recta ‒ decía Tamaki al ser la tercera vez que Haruhi tropezaba al caminar.

La pobre Haruhi, estaba cansada de esto, llevar libros pesados en la cabeza y caminar era difícil, y esperaban que caminara correctamente, ¿cómo decirles que este absurdo entrenamiento no era necesario?

‒haru-chan, ¿estás bien? ‒

‒ Si, Honney-sempai, solo que aún no logro captar la necesidad de esto‒

‒Haruhi creo que debes tomar en serio esto‒ dijo Tamaki cansado de que nada de resultado.

‒ Lo tomo en serio pero esto es...‒

‒Haruhi, si no pasas la prueba no serás admitida el siguiente año‒ recalcó Kyouya con tranquilidad en su rostro.

‒ Lo sé, pero es el primer día, deben admitir que debo tener tiempo para practicar y mejorar, además ya es tarde y tengo que encargarme de la casa‒

Haruhi en ese punto tenía razón, ya era muy tarde, tan tarde que el sol se había ocultado en el cielo hace mucho tiempo, y había trabajos y deberes que se debían realizar.

‒ Tienes razón, continuamos mañana ‒ dijo Kyouya cerrando sus anotaciones.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas, Haruhi rechazó todos los ofrecimientos para llevarla a casa, algo le decía que alguien le esperaba en la casa, y no quería ser visto por nadie. Haruhi tomó el tren, y corrió hacia su casa.

* * *

Recuperó el aliento en la entrada de su casa, mientras buscaba las llaves, pero en cuanto las introdujo dentro de la cerradura notó que no había ningún cerrojo. De manera muy nerviosa y lenta abrió la puerta pero la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que ella pudiera asomarse, haciendo que cayera, no tocó el suelo, una mano enguantada le sujeto lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no se lastimara.

‒ Buenas noches, señorita Elizabeth‒

‒ ¿Sebastian? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒ Haruhi estaba de verdad sorprendida, por lo general el mayordomo jamás se separaba de su abuelo a menos que...

‒Buenas noches, Elizabeth‒ habló el grandioso y anciano Conde Phantomhive, el cual estaba sentado en la habitación continua tomando un té.

‒... perdón abuelo, la información nunca llegó es por eso que no he ido a verte, sé que estas molesto...‒Haruhi había sido levantada por el mayordomo y conducida hacia la habitación.

‒ No estoy molesto‒

‒ ¿eh? ¿No lo estás?‒

‒No, y es porque jamás mandé la información, me quedare contigo aquí mientras termina este tedioso viaje‒

‒ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ‒

‒ Eso, sí estoy en lo correcto, se llama sorpresa...‒

Haruhi estaba asombrada, que su abuelo haya decidido quedarse con ella en lugar de ir a un lujoso hotel, era no solo extraño sino lindo al mismo tiempo. Ella sabía que su abuelo no era el más afectuoso, algo que ella heredo. Haruhi estaba muy feliz.

‒ Welcome home, Count Ciel Phantomhive, my Grandfather... ‒

‒ Lo sé, pero no seas tan formal conmigo, aquí soy simplemente tu abuelo no el Conde‒

‒ No puedo hacer eso... ‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒ Preguntó Ciel intrigado

‒ Dos cosas tienes un mayordomo que me acaba de servir la cena, y me llama señorita Elizabeth, _odio que me diga así_ , sé que es un perfecto mayordomo pero prefiero Haruhi... ‒

Sebastian siempre había tratado a Haruhi frente a su abuelo como señorita Elizabeth, pero cuando era ella pequeña y cuando su abuelo no estaba presente, omitía señorita, y simplemente la llamaba Elizabeth. Con sus otros sirvientes en cambio tenía la suerte de que simplemente la llamaban Elizabeth, o Haruhi.

‒ _*suspiro*_ está bien, ¡Sebastian, desde ahora llamaras a mi nieta Elizabeth! _Pero solo durante nuestra estancia_ \- terminó la última frase en un murmullo, pero aun así Haruhi lo escuchó pero le agradó eso. ‒ ¿y la segunda? ‒

‒ Que pareces un anciano, un anciano que ha vivido siglos... al que debo respetar‒

La ventaja de ser un demonio y ser inmortal era la capacidad de cambiar de forma cuantas veces quiera. Al inicio Ciel, al descubrir esa capacidad, permaneció en su apariencia de trece años durante mucho tiempo, pero al ver que nunca un conde adolescente no imponía respeto, decidió cambiar de apariencia a una más madura, que imponía respeto, hasta se permitía envejecer para dar la oportunidad de hacer pensar a los demás que había un heredero que continuaba la tradición.

Teóricamente Ciel no se mostraría joven hasta dentro de unos años, pero siendo la casa de su nieta, entonces podría hacerlo. Así que soltando un suspiro, su cuerpo se envolvió en plumas negras revelando a un joven de aproximadamente 20 años.

‒ Que haya cambiado mi apariencia no quiere decir que no me debes respetar... ‒

‒ Por supuesto que no abuelo‒ dijo Haruhi soltando una sonrisa, pero ahora que lo pensaba faltaba alguien‒ ¿papá sabe que estas aquí? ‒

‒ Sí, le di dinero para que saliera de viaje y te dejara a mi cuidado durante estos días‒

‒ No debiste hacerlo... ‒

‒ Tenía, porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar... Sebastian, trae té y un pastel por favor, para ambos‒

‒ Coge uno también para ti ‒ dijo Haruhi, pero Sebastian no lo hizo, él era un perfecto mayordomo. No podía darse el lujo de apropiarse de una tarta sin la completa autorización.

En cuanto Sebastian se retiró para traer más dulces para el conde, Haruhi aprovecho para decir:

‒ ¿algún día me obedecerá? ‒

‒ Tal vez en otra ocasión... ahora la pregunta es: ¿qué es esto? ‒ Ciel sacó un sobre en donde estaba el sello de la Academia Ouran con el rango de urgente.

‒ Los padres creen que soy una mala influencia y me harán unas pruebas para permitirme quedar en la academia‒

Ciel se indignó, estaba furioso, no sabía que pensar, lo que debía hacer era proteger a su nieta; ¿por qué no hizo nada antes?, ¿por qué?, pero muy en el fondo él sabía por qué; su nieta, al igual que su madre, y al igual que él mismo era independiente, autosuficiente, o al menos a un grado suficientemente alto para no confiar en los demás; solo una firma, si Haruhi hubiera pedido su ayuda, hubiera entrado a Ouran sin ningún problema, él se hubiera encargado de su educación pero si Kotoko estudió por su cuenta, Haruhi lo haría; a veces Ciel odiaba la liberación femenina, pero sin eso su adorada Lizzi no hubiera tenido la fuerza para luchar por lo que ella consideraba lo más preciado, su familia.

‒ Creo que voy a tener que hablar con esos empresarios de pacotilla‒ dijo Ciel

‒ No abuelo, prefiero hacerlo sola, además aún recuerdo lo que me enseñaste hace mucho, tu sabes que solo finjo ignorarlo. ‒

‒ Está bien, pero no te dejare que lo hagas completamente sola... ahora la segunda cosa es... ¿Qué se supone que estas usando? ‒

‒ El uniforme‒

‒ Pero es de hombre, Elizabeth el hecho de que tu padre sea un _okama_ no quiere decir que tu debas seguir su ejemplo‒

‒ Abuelo no sigo el ejemplo de papá, si siguiera un ejemplo seria el tuyo, **tú te travestiste a los trece** ¿verdad? ‒

A Ciel le atravesaron flechas de la verdad en ese momento, odiaba recordar ese incidente con cada segundo de su vida. Y lo peor de todo era que el odioso Vizconde Druitt, siguió diciendo que encontró una hermosa muchachita que se esfumo en la noche, lo difumó hasta el punto de que su descendencia sabia de ese episodio, pero se difumó tanto que actualmente se dice que fue un encuentro un poco más ardiente.

‒ Fue por una buena causa. No lo vuelvas a mencionar... ‒

‒ No fue mi intención‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ ¿por qué lo usas? ‒

Haruhi le contó todo con respecto al Host Club, a Ciel, el hecho de que el hijo del director lo haya fundado, le pareció extraño, y mucho más la situación familiar del muchacho.

‒ Ten cuidado con los franceses, ¿estas entendiendo? ‒

‒ Sé que los ingleses y franceses se odian desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero él es una excelente persona‒

‒ ¿tienes a alguien que te gusta? ‒

‒ ¡abuelo! No cambies de tema tan de pronto‒

‒ Disculpe la interrupción, pero ya es tarde, Elizabeth necesita descansar para mañana su día de clases‒ interrumpió Sebastian cordialmente.

‒ Tienes razón, Sebastian‒

‒ Hasta mañana abuelo... ‒

‒ Descansa, Elizabeth‒

Haruhi se fue a acostar, como siempre decidió hacer las tareas en la biblioteca antes de comenzar el laborioso entrenamiento. Pero Ciel aún no descansaría, no confiaba en esos niños que se hacer decir nobles.


	3. Espías

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, el tercer capítulo ya está aquí. No tengo mucho que decir solo tal vez que no sea el Ciel que esperan, me disculpo por eso. Espero que les agrade. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, dudas, etc.

Kurshitsuji no me pertenece y mucho menos Ouran host club.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Haruhi se levantó como siempre, pero encontró su uniforme lavado, planchado y a un lado de la cama para vestirse, luego cuando se dispuso a levantarse encontró una bandeja con el desayuno y a un mayordomo puliéndole los zapatos.

‒ Buenos días, Elizabeth‒ dijo Sebastian mostrándole una sonrisa.

‒ Sebastian, ¿habrá un día en que no actúes como mayordomo? ‒

‒ Ese día nunca llegara... incluso si usted llegara a reemplazar a su abuelo, el contrato se heredaría a usted‒

‒ Ese día te ordenaría no comportarte como un perfecto mayordomo... ‒

‒ Si ese día llegará, preferiría la muerte‒

‒ Puedes llamarla, dudo mucho que Grell se aleje demasiado de ti‒

‒ ... ‒

Y con la primera batalla ganada, Haruhi desayunó y le ordenó a Sebastian que saliera de su vista para poderse cambiar, si el mayordomo no entendía con palabras amables, entonces se comportaría como su abuelo o peor.

* * *

Ciel había dado órdenes de que alguien la acompañara a la academia, pero al ser Sebastian mayordomo exclusivo de Ciel, en ese caso el que acompañó a Haruhi a la academia sería nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo shinigami, Grell Sutcliff. Al verlo Haruhi sonrió asegurándose que el mayordomo la viera, la ventaja de parecerse a su abuelo era que sus expresiones eran casi las mimas al que una vez fue el joven Ciel. Y luego el shinigami, que estaba vestido acorde a la época acompaño a Lady Phantomhive a la academia.

‒ Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Haruhi Elizabeth Fujioka Phantomhive‒

‒ Pero si es Grell Sutcliff, ¿de quién es el alma que arrebatarás hoy? ‒

‒ Eso no te interesa, cada vez te pareces más a tu abuelo‒

‒ Pues sí, aunque el abuelo no entiende que ya sé cuidarme sola. El abuelo se preocupa demasiado, siempre me he cuidado sola‒

‒ Bueno, eres su heredera, es lógico ese tipo de comportamiento‒

‒ Tienes razón, pero no sé si sea perfecta para el trabajo‒ dijo Haruhi en apenas un murmullo que Grell no escuchó.

Grell, la acompañó hasta unas calles antes de la academia, en cuanto Haruhi volteaba su mirada diciendo que no era necesario que la acompañe de regreso, Grell desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nada del otro mundo, pero si alguien más se enteraba que había caminado con uno de los shinigamis la creerían loca, así que bloqueo todo lo que tenía que ver con su abuelo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

* * *

Al entrar, Hikaru y Kaoru la miraron algo preocupados, y ella no entendía por qué.

‒ Haruhi ¿estás bien? ‒ Preguntó Hikaru

‒ Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? ‒

‒ Te llamamos anoche y tu teléfono sonaba como desconectado‒

‒ _Eso debió ser obra de Sebastian_ ‒ pensó Haruhi, poniendo una mirada de seriedad.

‒ ¿Haruhi? ‒ Preguntó Kaoru que presentía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

‒ No es nada, solo tuvimos un problema en el pago, y seguramente nos quitaron la línea, pero hablaré hoy con la administradora‒

De pronto un sujeto que nadie había visto entró al salón. Alto y delgado como uno de los antiguos caballeros medievales. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y unos anteojos que se posaban enfrente de sus ojos castaños oscuros, lo que hizo que varias muchachas suspiraran por lo atractivo que era. Haruhi lo reconoció en el acto, y puso la mirada de odio más radical que alguien podría imaginarse, la única persona que pudo notarlo era Kaoru, y muy sospechosamente miró al recién llegado.

‒ Buenos días, su maestra habitual no podrá venir hoy, así que seré su suplente, mi nombre es Michaelis, comencemos la clase‒

No quería admitirlo, pero Sebastian daba muy buenas clases, tan buenas que incluso el más torpe del salón entendió todo en la primera explicación. Ahora entendía porque el abuelo lo había escogido como su tutor. Lo malo es que Sebastian no perdía ninguna oportunidad para dejarla en ridículo, burlándose como él solo sabía. Está bien, era un desquite por lo de esta mañana, ahora ambos estaban empates, pero Haruhi no se dejaría vencer por un "perfecto mayordomo".

Haruhi no era la única que estaba actuando extraño en esa clase, Kaoru no dejaba de ver su expresión ni la del nuevo maestro, era como si, se conocieran, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? El sujeto menciono que su procedencia era de Londres, Inglaterra, imposible que ellos se conocieran. Pero sus dudas seguían incrementándose; no dejo ni un minuto de observar a Haruhi.

Al final del día, Haruhi y los demás fueron al club donde Haruhi seguía entrenándose, el día de hoy le enseñarían a usar los cubiertos y comer adecuadamente en una mesa, bueno eso según Haruhi seria sencillo, con lo que hacía en el club diariamente eso debía bastar, además no es que no supiera comer adecuadamente, su abuelo Ciel le enseñó lo básico, pero eso no podía mostrarlo, no todavía.

‒ Haruhi, come este plato y usa los cubiertos adecuados‒ dijo Tamaki, colocando un plato de comida francesa en la mesa, ambos lados de este estaban varios cubiertos.

Haruhi tomó uno que según su criterio era el adecuado, pero en cuanto lo levanto de la mesa un abanico de papel golpeó en su mano.

‒ auch... ‒

‒ Vuelve a intentarlo‒ repitió Tamaki.

Al siguiente intento Haruhi tomó otro, y volvió a tener el mismo resultado.

‒ Haru-chan estas usando los cubiertos para el postre, debes tomar esos de la izquierda‒

‒ Gracias, Honey-sempai‒

Pero en cuanto los tomó, otro golpe recibió en su mano.

‒ ¿y eso por qué fue? Tome los cubiertos correctos... ‒

‒ Los tomaste de una manera no adecuada‒

Mientras Tamaki le explicaba cómo debían ser tomados los cubiertos para la cena, Renge entraba algo nerviosa al salón de música, pero no sola, una muchacha de unos 13 años, con el uniforme de Ouran de secundaria iba detrás; fue directo donde Kyouya, él al verla también diviso a la extraña chica, que se notaba fácilmente que era extranjera, primero tenía los ojos azules, segundo su postura y presencia no era de una típica muchacha japonesa. Los demás miembros del Club también la divisaron, incluso Tamaki dejó de regañar a Haruhi para prestar atención.

‒... es una extranjera de Inglaterra, quiere disfrutar de los servicios del Club, ya que su intercambio termina mañana‒ terminó Renge.

‒ Kyouya ya que es una extranjera hagamos una excepción‒

‒ Le preguntaré con quien quiere reunirse... ‒

Kyouya fue a hablar con la misteriosa chica y regresó casi de inmediato con una expresión algo extraña en su rostro.

‒ La chica quiere tener cinco minutos con cada uno, y eso incluye a los gemelos, los quiere por separado, comenzará contigo Tamaki‒

‒ En ese caso debemos complacerla‒

Tomaron posiciones y Haruhi sirvió los bocaditos en una mesa y sentó a la muchacha. El primero sería Tamaki, luego sería Kyouya, para continuar después con Mori-sempai, luego Honey- sempai, para terminar con Hikaru, Kaoru, y Haruhi.

* * *

‒ Y bien, señorita, no sabíamos que había una dama inglesa en este lugar‒

‒...‒

‒ Qué tal si... ‒

‒ Eres un francés, no tengo interés en que me conquistes, quiero saber tus motivos, ¿por qué alguien como tú fundó este club? ‒

‒... porque las personas que son bellas deben mostrar sus cualidades a los demás, y más aún si son chicas que tienen demasiado tiempo libre... ‒

‒ Si me lo preguntas en una pérdida de tiempo, llama al siguiente ‒

Tamaki, molesto se levantó cordialmente y llamó a Kyouya.

* * *

‒ Veo que no te agradó el presidente... ‒

‒ Una persona como el, es un completo idiota, ¿por qué estas con él? De seguro es por algún tipo de beneficio‒

‒ Sí, toda nuestra relación es en base a beneficios‒

‒ Eres un negociador por naturaleza, pero en la vida no todo es negocios, poder y dinero, eres predecible en ese aspecto, llama al siguiente‒

De la misma forma que Tamaki, Kyouya se levantó y llamo a Mori-sempai.

* * *

‒...‒

‒...‒

‒...‒

‒ Callado, reservado, pero un perro sirviente, te admiro ya no hay gente como tú... ‒

‒...‒

‒llama al siguiente‒

Mori-sempai, se levantó en silencio, tal como había ido, y dirigió a Honey-sempai hacia el asiento, pero se mantuvo cerca. La muchacha observó con mucho cuidado a uno de los herederos de las sagradas artes marciales, lo examinó de pies a cabeza, y rio como nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado.

* * *

‒ ¿hay algo gracioso? ‒ Preguntó muy nervioso.

‒... no, simplemente me recuerdas a alguien. Llama al siguiente‒

Honey-sempai algo confundido se levantó, y llamó a Hikaru, era la primera vez que los gemelos trabajarían como Host por separado.

* * *

‒ Seré directo ¿para qué viniste? ‒ Comenzó Hikaru‒ por lo que he visto has rechazado a todos los miembros‒

‒ No ha todos, aun no te rechazo a ti, ni a tu hermano‒

Hikaru se indignó ‒ ¿a qué estás jugando? Se ve que eres una niñita que viene a perder el tiempo‒

‒ No sabes nada, nada de la vida, te guías por tus sentimientos infantiles, jamás llegarás a ser un hombre si sigues así‒

Hikaru iba a levantarse, esta niña no era como las otras, la sonrisa macabra, era intimidante.

‒ Llama a tu hermano‒

‒ Si lo llegas a insultar, debes saber que seas quien seas lo voy a defender‒

‒ Mira como tiemblo‒

Hikaru se levantó y con una advertencia llamó a Kaoru a la mesa.

* * *

Kaoru se sentó y sonrió amablemente.

‒ Un punto a tu favor... ‒

‒ Gracias, señorita, no sé qué está haciendo ni por qué lo hace, solo sé que aquí somos una especie de familia, y nos molesta que rechaces a todos‒

‒ solo hago lo que ustedes hacen, tratan a los demás como basura solo por ser de distintos estratos sociales, como si fueran extraterrestres, eso no es correcto‒

‒ _¿estratos sociales? ¿Se referirá a Haruhi?_ ‒

‒ Lamento si dimos esa impresión, pero debe entender que crecimos de maneras diferentes, pero intentamos ser lo más neutrales posibles y...‒

‒ Me caíste bien, bueno te lo encargo, no confío en los demás, dile al último que ya tendremos oportunidad de conversar, nos veremos. ‒

Y con eso la muchacha sonrió a medias y se dirigió a la salida. Kaoru no entendía que había pasado ni por qué esa reacción, lo único que supo fue que Haruhi no solo estaba enfadada, sino que supo esconder muy bien su expresión a su típica cara de indiferencia. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que hicieron enojar tanto a Haruhi?


	4. Tiempo de calidad

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Ahora el título lo dice y es así. A veces pienso que tanto Ciel y Haruhi no saben dar cariño y tampoco saben reconocer cuando lo están recibiendo. Me disculpo otra vez si mi Ciel no es como se espera pero prometo recompensarlos en otra ocasión. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica, duda, comentario es bien recibido.

Kuroshituji y Ouran Host Club no me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

El entrenamiento continuo a pesar de esa extraña intervención que dejó intrigado a todos los miembros a excepción de uno, Haruhi había perdido la completa concentración y continuaba cometiendo errores. Tamaki estaba al borde de rendirse. Ya era tarde, muy tarde, el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En cuanto terminaron Haruhi regresó sola a casa. Todos estaban frustrados y cansados, pero sabían que debían continuar o Haruhi se despediría de Ouran para siempre, pensaban que tal vez el fin de semana pudieran continuar, pero no era posible, al menos no para Tamaki, él tenía que encontrarse en una cena formal con el legendario conde Phantomhive el sábado, su abuela lo había ordenado así.

Los gemelos regresaron a casa sin buenas caras, aparte de estar preocupados por el entrenamiento, también estaban preocupados por la tormenta que parecía aproximarse, esperaban que Haruhi llegara a casa sana y salva, antes de que lloviera. Kaoru no dejaba de pensar que tal vez estaban presionando mucho a Haruhi, además de que el extraño comportamiento de todo el día le hizo pensar en lo que dijo esa extranjera, no entendía por qué parecía que todo ese asunto era uno relacionado con Haruhi. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta para averiguarlo.

* * *

Haruhi llegó a casa molesta e irritada, y lo único que podía hacer, aunque no fuera apropiado, era reclamar a los culpables.

‒ ¿por qué tenían que ir a Ouran? ‒

‒ ¡Elizabeth! Tenía que asegurarme de que ese ambiente era propicio para ti‒

‒ desconfías de mi entonces... ya soy mayor y se cuidarme... ‒

‒ No desconfío de ti, desconfío de esos... supuestos nobles... ‒

‒ Son buenas personas, algo excéntricas pero buenas personas, y hoy los acabaste uno por uno... ‒Haruhi estaba molesta, echaba chispas por los ojos ‒ ¿qué te pasa a ti? No, puedes hacer lo que hiciste hoy, eso fue injusto... ‒

‒ yo hago lo que se me plazca, soy el Conde... ‒

‒ Pero no con mi vida, tal vez seas el Conde, pero como mi abuelo jamás has actuado, jamás has estado conmigo... no eres nadie para mí‒

‒ ¡no me hables en ese tono!... ‒

Ciel estuvo a punto de dar una bofetada a Haruhi pero Sebastian lo contuvo, de la misma forma cuando Lizzie rompió el anillo del jefe de la familia Phantomhive hace casi dos siglos atrás.

‒ Haruhi, está cansada y no sabe lo que está diciendo, será mejor que cenemos, los preparativos ya están listos... ‒

‒ Gracias por intentarlo Sebastian, pero entre él y yo no ha habido cariño, a él lo único que le ha interesado es el nombre de la compañía, eso es lo único importante en su vida, el resto es basura, piezas de ajedrez... ‒

Y diciendo eso, Haruhi salió corriendo hacia la calle, dejando a su abuelo y al mayordomo viéndose las caras.

* * *

La lluvia empezó a caer torrencialmente, Ciel estaba sentado en la mesa saboreando un té, veía el reloj cada cinco minutos, ya era tarde y su nieta no regresaba. Su apariencia había vuelto a ser del muchacho de 13 años, pero por más que cambiara de apariencia seguía siendo el anciano Ciel que había vivido muchos años ya. Ciel estaba cansado de esperar, estaba ya harto de esperar.

‒ ¡SEBASTIAN, búscala y tráela Sana y salva, no te atrevas a volver sin ella! ‒

‒ Creo que ella preferiría que su abuelo la fuera a buscar‒ dijo el mayordomo viendo el tormentoso cielo.

‒ Con lo que hicimos seguramente no querrá verme ni en pintura‒

‒ Su nieta es admirable, muy fuerte y decidida a alcanzar sus objetivos, pero a veces parece que le falta cariño... ‒

‒ Maldición, Sebastian... ‒

* * *

La lluvia caía como si no hubiera ni un mañana, rayos y truenos danzaban en el aire como si fuera una función de ballet. Haruhi estaba paralizada, no podía seguir más, oculta debajo de material de construcción abandonado que se encontraba en un parque, la lluvia la había tomado desprevenida, faltaba mucho aún para llegar a su casa. No podía evitar llorar. No podía pedir que su mamá viniera a buscarla.

‒ _Quiero irme a casa... por favor... *sniff*... mamá... abuelo Ciel..._ ‒

* * *

‒ ¡Haruhi! ‒ Se escuchó un sonido sordo, apagado por los rayos.

Ciel y Sebastian habían salido a buscarla. Ahora Ciel sabía que estaba cerca, algo en su interior le decía que su adorada nieta estaba cerca.

* * *

‒ _Mamá ¿qué era lo que solías decirme?_ ‒ Pensaba Haruhi, la cual estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo entumecido. ‒ _Que si tenía miedo cantara... pero que era..._ ‒

* * *

‒ Sebastian ¿encontraste a Haruhi? ‒

‒ No my Lord, no siento la presencia de Elizabeth‒

‒ HARUHI ELIZABETH ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ‒ Gritó un adulto Ciel en medio de la lluvia, su grito fue acompañado por un rayo que cayó a pocos metros de distancia.

* * *

‒ _¿Haruhi Elizabeth? Abuelo Ciel..._ ‒ Haruhi empezó a despertar de su estado alterado.

* * *

‒ ¡ELIZABETH! RESPONDE‒

* * *

‒ _Se están alejando, estoy aquí, Cómo hago para que me encuentren..._ ‒ Haruhi empezó a hiperventilar‒ _ok, cálmate, maldita sea, eres una Phantomhive ¿no? Heredera de toda la compañía y futura condesa... ok cálmate_. ‒

* * *

‒ ¿My Lord, sintió eso? ‒ Sebastian se había detenido, como si algo demoníaco lo empezara a llamar.

‒ ESE susurro... me recuerda a... cuando matamos a ... ‒

* * *

‒ London bridge... is falling down... falling down...‒

* * *

‒ ELIZABETH ‒ Ciel no tuvo que escuchar todo esa canción, ya sabía dónde estaba.

Era un vínculo entre él y su pasado, esa simple canción, que hasta hoy en día los niños cantan, le recuerda exactamente el día en que sello su destino con Sebastian, el día en que se convirtió en el Conde Phantomhive, el día en que venció a un ángel para conseguir su venganza, el día en que asesino a Alois Trancy, el día en que se convirtió en demonio, y el día en que volvió por Lizzie y la hizo suya, recibiendo las mejores alegrías que un demonio puede tener.

Sebastian sacó a la mojada y temblante Haruhi de su escondite, y la condujo en un santiamén al pequeño departamento. Ahí Haruhi fue tratada como una pequeña niña que se perdió y que su padre había tardado mucho en encontrar.

‒ Ni en un millón de años, lo vuelvas a hacer‒ dijo Ciel mientras se tapaba con una manta.

‒no trataba de huir ni nada parecido Abuelo‒ dijo Haruhi, que también se estaba cubriendo con la manta.

De pronto Ciel le dio un abrazo a su nieta, y la mantuvo consigo hasta que ambos se calentaron lo suficiente.

‒ Eres lo único que me mantiene aquí, eres idéntica a Kotoko y a Lizzie, en ser determinada, pero heredaste lo peor de mí, es por eso que debo protegerte... ‒

‒abuelo soy más parecida a ti de lo que crees y créeme que si yo hubiera vivido tu vida, hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ serás mi heredera cuando tengas la edad‒

‒ Eso ya lo sabía‒ Haruhi esbozo una sonrisa

Sebastian los dejó para que hablen, ya era hora de que ellos se entiendan, si lo llamaban iría.

‒ ¿tú estás molesta? ‒ Preguntó Ciel soltando a Haruhi y sentándose a un lado de la mesa a tomar un té con una tarta.

‒ Sí, ¿qué estabas haciendo en Ouran en primer lugar? ‒

‒ Investigar, a quienes debo insultar más tarde... ‒

‒ Abuelo... ‒

‒... bueno, fui y me enteré de la situación de esos muchachos, son, como decirlo... ‒

‒... ¿Ricos bastardos? ... ‒

‒ No era lo que planeaba decir pero sí, yo a su edad conocía más de mí alrededor que ellos de lo suyo... y no digas que es por la época o la situación‒

‒ No planeaba hacerlo, ¿era necesario conocer a los miembros del Host Club? ‒

‒sí, sigo sin confiar en ellos, pero los investigue y están limpios. Ese muchacho, uno de los gemelos, el último... ‒

‒ ¿Kaoru? ‒

‒ Sí, creo que sí, me cayó bien, parece un chico lo suficientemente maduro para analizar la situación de su alrededor. ‒

‒ No te fíes mucho, es un demonio en realidad‒

‒ Lo estás viendo como un conjunto con su hermano, solo es una persona demasiado centrada, yo le confiaría todo si me lo preguntas‒

‒ Si tú me lo dices, debe ser verdad, tu que eres experto en detestar las traiciones‒

‒ ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo? Te presentaré mañana como mi nieta en la cena organizada por los Suou‒

‒ ¿Cómo Elizabeth Phantomhive? ‒

‒ Y repasas los modales para que estés preparada como Haruhi‒

‒ No lo sé... ‒

‒ Estarás irreconocible, eso te lo aseguro, no se atreverán a humillarte, solo debes comportarte como una condesa‒

‒ No creo que... ‒

‒ Tonterías, ¡Sebastian trae el traje para mañana! ‒

‒ Yes my lord‒

‒ Espera Sebastian, no te atrevas a hacerlo‒

‒ Lo siento señorita Elizabeth, son órdenes y como usted sabe soy un perfecto mayordomo‒

‒ NO‒


	5. Encubierto

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Este capítulo tal vez no este en sus espectativas pero como todo puede pasar, todo puede pasar. En especial alrededor de Ciel y Haruhi... espero que disfruten mucho.

Espero como siempre sus sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc.

Ouran o Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ Esto es ridículo‒

‒vamos, Elizabeth, no te ves tan mal‒

‒ La señorita Elizabeth se ve como una princesa esta noche‒

‒ No te pases mayordomo‒

Haruhi bajaba de la reluciente limusina que su abuelo había obtenido, Sebastian la estaba ayudando, su vestido era hermoso, de un tono rosa delicado, con un pequeño lazo en la parte de atrás, en la parte de arriba llevaba un encaje del mismo color que la tela que cubría toda el área del pecho, lo que le hacía ver como si tuviera sus atributos mucho más grandes, además de que la falda era un poco abultada, al menos lo suficiente para que su figura delgada resalte a la perfección.

En su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de diamantes de colores, siendo el del centro un diamante de color azul, no era la misma joya de la familia, no era el Diamante Hope, pero se le parecía lo suficiente para asegurar la veracidad del linaje de la joven como heredera a la casa Phantomhive.

El cabello de Haruhi estaba agarrado en un moño alto, de alguna manera Sebastian lo había hecho crecer lo suficiente para agarrarlo en un hermoso moño, su rostro estaba hermosamente maquillado.

El anciano Ciel Phantomhive le ofreció el brazo a su adorada nieta para entrar, mientras Sebastian iría tras ellos; Haruhi entraría a la mansión principal de los Suou, y era posible que se topara con Tamaki, esperaba que él no la reconociera y si lo hacía que fuera discreto, aunque esa posibilidad era remotamente imposible.

* * *

Tamaki esperaba al conde Phantomhive en el gran salón, donde su abuela y su padre esperaban pacientes, solo por esta ocasión Tamaki pudo entrar en la mansión principal, debía agradecérselo al conde que había pedido que toda la familia Suou estuviera presente. Cuando anunciaron la llegada del conde, Tamaki espero ver bajar por la gran escalera un hombre espantoso, demasiado viejo para poder caminar, acompañado por un mayordomo igual o menor edad que el conde. Pero lo que vio en frente era un anciano, de mucha edad, pero con una vitalidad rebosante, con su traje azul y un parche en su ojo derecho, lo que más le sorprendió no era el lujo con el que el invitado sobresalía, sino de la hermosa acompañante que bajaba a su lado, sujetándose del brazo del anciano; Tamaki diviso a una elegante y fina señorita, la cual para bajar las escaleras se sostenía con la mano izquierda la falda, haciendo notar sus piernas delgadas y tersas, terminando en unos zapatos que la hacían ver como las zapatillas de cristal de Cenicienta.

En cuanto los invitados bajaron, la cabeza de la familia, la abuela de Tamaki, dio la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

‒ Conde Phantomhive es un honor tenerlo en nuestra humilde morada‒ comenzó la anciana. ‒ Permítame presentarlo, este de aquí es mi hijo Yuzuru‒

‒ Es un honor conocerlo, Señor‒ el padre de Tamaki hizo una leve reverencia, y tanto Ciel como Haruhi, es decir, Elizabeth respondieron. ‒ Este de aquí es mi hijo Tamaki‒

‒ Es un honor y un privilegio conocer al famoso Conde Ciel Phantomhive‒ dijo Tamaki lo más cortés posible, Ciel notó como la anciana viraba la mirada hacia otro lado para no tener que mirar a su nieto.

‒ Nos alegra estar aquí, este de aquí es mi mayordomo Sebastian, ha estado conmigo desde que comencé a manejar el negocio‒

Tamaki observó con detenimiento al mayordomo y no parecía que su rostro tuviera una sola arruga, parecía tener unos veinte y tantos apenas, pero el conde parecía tener unos ochenta y tantos. Eso era extraño.

‒... y esta preciosidad de aquí, es mi adorada nieta y heredera a la compañía Funtom, La Condesa Elizabeth Phantomhive‒

Y con ese anunció Haruhi soltó el brazo de su abuelo e hizo una inclinación, de saludo al estilo inglés.

‒ Es un honor para nosotros conocer a la gran familia Suou, estamos muy agradecidos por esta invitación‒ Haruhi temblaba, pero afortunadamente lo dijo bien.

‒ Señor Phantomhive, por aquí, la cena aguarda‒

‒ La seguimos, madam. ‒ Contestó Sebastian quien reía por el saludo soltado por Haruhi.

Ganas no le faltaron a Haruhi para golpear al mayordomo, pero se supo concentrar. Tamaki observaba cuidadosamente a la muchacha, de algún lado la conocía pero no supo de dónde.

‒ Tamaki ¿verdad? ‒ Interrumpió Ciel los pensamientos del joven.

‒ Sí, señor‒

‒ Es mi suponer por tu apariencia que tu no naciste en este país ¿o me equivoco? ‒

‒ Es muy observador señor, está en lo cierto, tal vez le disguste saber mi procedencia‒

‒ Tonterías, en estos tiempos modernos es bueno dejar el pasado en el pasado‒

‒ Bueno, en ese caso, nací y crecí en Francia‒

‒ ... ‒

‒ Abuelo, pero que descortesía, el muchacho te hizo saber que te desagradaría la noticia, espero sepa perdonar la rudeza de mi abuelo, con ese comentario xenofóbico‒

‒ Créame, demoiselle, que no me he ofendido‒ respondió Tamaki con una sonrisa

‒ * _no soporto a este sujeto_ *‒

‒ * _es una buena persona y no lo vuelvas a insultar, abuelo_ *‒

En cuanto llegaron al esplendido comedor, el mayordomo de los Suou distribuyó a los comensales en sus respectivos asientos, siendo el asiento principal ocupado por Ciel, mientras que la abuela de Tamaki se encontraba a su derecha, Yuzuru se sentó en el otro extremo, Tamaki a la derecha de su padre, y a su derecha se encontraba la condesa Elizabeth, que estaba a la izquierda de su abuelo. Sebastian se paró detrás del conde por si este lo necesitaba, luego comería.

La cena constaba de platillos típicos ingleses, en honor del invitado y para postre se serviría un tradicional pastel inglés con un poco de té negro. Tamaki guardo silencio durante toda la cena, su abuela había iniciado una conversación muy seria entre el Conde, y no quería interrumpir. Ya de por sí era odiado por su abuela, atreverse a ridiculizarla seria lo peor que él podía hacer. Hasta que en un momento de distracción diviso que la condesa a su lado pedía a su mayordomo algo al oído, y su mayordomo respondió y ella comenzó a comer, la forma en la que recogía los cubiertos le parecía muy familiar.

‒ Señorita Elizabeth, ¿qué le ha parecido Japón hasta ahora? ‒ Preguntó el señor Yuzuru, el cual la veía muy callada.

‒ Japón es un hermoso país, aun no conozco todo, pero sé que es hermoso‒ contestó sinceramente Haruhi.

‒ Es cierto, tal vez Tamaki pueda hacerle de guía, él también tiene aún mucho que conocer de este país‒

‒oh, creí que alguien como el joven Tamaki ya supiera todo acerca del Japón‒

‒ Este... un amigo ha sido mi guía turística, pero aún me falta mucho por conocer, y además, se solo lo que mi padre me ha comentado‒

‒ Tamaki, no seas tan rudo con la señorita‒ dijo la anciana

Tamaki se disculpó con voz baja, y permaneció en silencio el resto del tiempo, su abuela cambió la conversación, para que el no tuviera nada de qué hablar.

‒ *no se preocupe lo mismo me pasa con Inglaterra*‒

El que una condesa que no conozcas te sonría te diga que no te preocuparas, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza a Tamaki, pero si divisó claramente la sonrisa, tal vez estaba tan nervioso que estaba viendo visiones, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando era una tontería, esa mujer no era su adorada hija.

Después de la cena, el postre fue servido Ciel, amablemente rechazó el té, Sebastian le había preparado su propio té así que tomaría el que sabía que era excelente, la anciana Suou no se molestó pero sintió una pequeña apuñalada de orgullo pero supo disimularlo bien. Haruhi, al contrario de su abuelo, no apreciaba los dulces, así que muy cortésmente pidió que no le sirvieran el postre.

‒ En ese caso, por qué no pasea por el jardín, lo acabamos de remodelar, además la noche no está fría‒ continuó el señor Yuzuru

‒ No sería capaz de ir sola por su jardín, me sentiría avergonzada‒

‒ ¿quién dijo que estaría sola? Mi hijo Tamaki puede acompañarla‒

‒ Es verdad, yo podría acompañarla e indicarle lo más hermoso del jardín, claro si el señor Conde está de acuerdo‒

Ciel se lo pensó, sabía que Haruhi conocía a ese chico, pero aún no confiaba en él, pero por la insistencia dio permiso, pero con una condición y esa era que Sebastian los acompañaría; el mayordomo tenía órdenes de no separarse ni un solo segundo de Elizabeth, como si fuera chicle pegado al zapato.

Haruhi salió del gran comedor, y se dirigió al inmenso jardín de los Suou, en donde estaba agarrada del brazo de Tamaki. Sabía que Tamaki no haría nada, porque Sebastian estaba a pocos metros de distancia y porque supuestamente era una condesa y no se atrevería a arruinar el negocio familiar.

Ahora si Tamaki estaba todavía más confundido de lo que estaba antes, ahora estaba seguro que había enloquecido la chica que estaba a su lado no podía ser Fujioka Haruhi. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso.

‒... lo que mencionó antes... ‒

‒ Nunca he estado en Inglaterra, la conozco por los pocos recuerdos que tengo de cuando era una bebé‒

‒ Entiendo. Perdón mi indiscreción pero ¿dónde ha vivido? ‒

‒ He vivido en Japón toda mi vida‒

‒ ¿ _en Japón?_ ‒ Tamaki empezó a pensar que no entendía porque no había escuchado de ella antes‒

‒ Este no sabía que una hermosa dama como usted residía aquí tanto tiempo‒

‒ Ah... eso es... por... ‒ Haruhi empezó a ponerse nerviosa ‒ Este... mi madre no le gustaba que la acosaran por ser condesa así que no ha habido una divulgación o algo así, jajaja...‒

‒ No se preocupe guardaré el secreto... y si necesita algo de compañía en Ouran tenemos un Host Club, del cual yo soy presidente, tenemos Host calificados, incluso tenemos uno que es plebeyo‒

‒ ¿plebeyo? ‒ Haruhi sabía que hablaría de ella como una gran adquisición

‒ sí, nos ha enseñado mucho sobre su vida, sé que no es fácil para el soportarnos, pero yo lo quiero mucho como si fuera mi hijo. ‒

En ese instante, Haruhi permaneció callada, no creía que la consideraban alguien tan especial, de pronto se oyó un alboroto en la casa principal, así que ambos entraron corriendo, lo que vieron era algo inesperado, una persona vestida completamente de negro había entrado a la fuerza, eso se podía ver claramente, los guardias de seguridad estaban rodeándolo. El sujeto no era peligroso, solo era un dueño de una tienda que no quería quebrar, si se hacía algún trato con la compañía Funtom, de seguro la pequeña empresa quebraría en cuestión de días.

El sujeto, al ver que no podía hacer algo, antes de irse lanzó un pastel al aire, el cual cayó en el impecable traje del conde.

‒ Señor Conde, como siento haberlo conocido... ¿por qué no regresa de donde vino eh? ‒dijo el hombre.

‒fue un lindo detalle que me trajera pasteles, la próxima que sea en un plato... ¡SEBASTIAN! ‒

‒yes, my Lord‒

Diciendo esto Sebastian arrojó un pastel con una roca en su interior, haciendo que el sujeto se lastimara; enojado y molesto, el sujeto tomó otro pastel y lo arrojó pero sin saber a quién apuntaba, en todo caso el pastel lo recibió Yuzuru. Mientras sacaban al hombre, Tamaki reía al ver a su padre cubierto de crema, a lo cual recibió un pastel de chocolate en su espalda, Haruhi se apartó lentamente mientras Tamaki tomaba un pastel de crema, y se lo estampaba en la cara de su padre. Corriendo por todas direcciones se empezaron a lanzar pasteles, Ciel estaba disfrutando el espectáculo pero no la señora Suou, su hijo, y ese mocoso estaban arruinando la reputación familiar.

‒ ¡silencio! ‒ gritó la anciana‒ ¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa? ‒

Tamaki y su padre se vieron, algo avergonzados se levantaron y pidieron perdón. A los presentes.

‒no se preocupen…‒ dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa‒ es normal apreciar lo dulce, de eso lo sabemos bien, ¿verdad abuelo? ‒

‒sí por supuesto, un dulce es muy reconfortante‒

‒ Sí, my Lord, que le parece si prueba uno de estos... ‒

‒ Sebastian, en estos momentos no... ‒

La señora Suou se quedó quieta al ver que tanto el mayordomo como la joven y bien portada señorita estampaban un pastel de chocolate en cada lado de la cara del conde. El conde estalló, tomó un pastel y se los lanzó a los dos, luego Haruhi volvió a lanzar un pastel a Tamaki, el cual se lo devolvió, comenzó una nueva batalla entre la familia Phantomhive y la familia Suou, bueno al menos dos miembros de esta.

La batalla acabó cuando se quedaron sin reservas de pasteles, gracias a la señora Suou que ofreció a los invitados un lugar para cambiarse y asearse, el conde y su nieta estaría al menos presentables para marcharse. Tamaki estaba en serios problemas, la anciana culpaba todo lo ocurrido a él, llegó a insinuar que la intromisión de ese hombre fue planeado por su nieto. Para disculparse, la joven condesa pidió disculpas, y ofreció un regalo que se entregaría más tarde esa semana. Luego fue a disculparse con Tamaki.

‒lo siento mucho, joven Tamaki, pero al ser un Host debía usted ser el alma de la fiesta, ¿no cree? ‒ dijo Haruhi al disculparse en la puerta de la mansión, con Sebastian detrás sosteniéndole el abrigo.

‒ Tiene razón, pero en esta ocasión no me correspondía hacer nada, intente convencer a mi abuela de probar el café de plebeyos pero no le gustó la idea...‒

‒ Tamaki-sempai... deja de actuar como un rico bastardo que se emociona por todo lo que no conoces, las personas normales, como yo, no somos tan especiales...‒

‒...‒

‒ _Estoy frita_ ‒

‒ ¿Ha- Haruhi? ‒

‒ No te atrevas a gritar‒

‒ Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ‒ Tamaki estaba sin habla

‒te lo explico otro día... pero si le dices a alguien... ‒

‒ Como dije anteriormente guardare el secreto; Haruhi... solo una cosa, respóndeme con toda sinceridad... ¿de verdad eres la nieta Del Conde? ‒

‒ Sí, la señorita Elizabeth es la futura dueña de la compañía Funtom, y condesa de Inglaterra‒ respondió Sebastian que estaba detrás de Tamaki, lo hizo saltar del susto.

‒ Te creo... ‒

‒ Tamaki-sempai, confórmate con saber que crecí como una persona normal, y mi abuelo es un conde, no necesitas saber más‒

‒ De acuerdo... ‒

‒ Ah otra cosa, a la señorita Elizabeth le gustaría que fingiera que ella no sabe modales y continúe con el entrenamiento‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ Nadie sabe que soy descendiente de un conde así que mantén la boca cerrada‒ por unos segundos Tamaki vio como los ojos de Haruhi cambiaban de un hermoso castaño a un extraño rojizo aterrador. Pero no dijo nada al respecto


	6. Secreto

Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Solo diré que tal vez este cap. tampoco sea de su total agrado, me he esforzado mucho. Ahora aquí pongo a mi adorado Kaoru en escena, no les diré para que.

Espero como siempre sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Ouran y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

El domingo fue un día apacible, bueno relativamente, ya que Tamaki decidió visitar a Haruhi sin decirle nada a su querida amiga.

‒ Haruhi, abre la puerta que tengo algo para ti... ‒

Pero en lugar de que abriera una muy molesta Haruhi, abrió un muy educado mayordomo que lo hizo pasar. Ahora parecía que el departamento se había vuelto un poco más grande. Tamaki divisó a Haruhi con su abuelo en la mesa de la habitación.

‒ Buenos días señor, ¿Cómo está? ‒

De pronto Tamaki sintió un aire helado que recorría su espina, el conde no parecía muy feliz con su inesperada visita.

‒ Que sepas el secreto muchacho, no quiere decir que me trates como un igual ¿oíste? ‒

‒ Lo lamento señor, este... ¿no era más viejo anoche? ‒

Ciel y Haruhi habían olvidado que Ciel podía cambiar de edad y ahora parecía un hombre de no más de treinta años.

‒ El conde gusta de burlarse de sus anfitriones disfrazándose‒ respondió Sebastian para un alivio de Haruhi, y de Ciel.

‒ Entiendo... este Haruhi ya que no me debo preocupar mucho por lo de los modales, me preguntaba, ¿qué vas a usar para ese día? pensaba que tal vez podías usar un traje de... ‒

‒ ¿CÓMO QUE UN TRAJE? MI NIETA USARA UN VESTIDO, YA LO TENGO VISTO‒

‒ Pero señor, Haruhi se hace pasar por hombre... debe usar un traje‒

‒ Sí ese es el caso usará uno que yo elija‒

‒ con todo respeto no quiero que Haruhi vista con algo fuera de época‒

De pronto Haruhi vio como salían chispas de los ojos de demonio de su abuelo y chocaban con las chispas que salían de los ojos de Tamaki; Tamaki vio ese detalle, el ojo azul cielo del conde se decoloro a un rojo profundo por apenas segundos, lo mismo que vio en Haruhi la noche pasada.

‒ Bien, entonces dónde podemos encontrar ropa adecuada‒preguntó Ciel molesto

‒ Tendremos que ir a la tienda de modas Hitachiin‒respondió Tamaki.

‒ ¿Sebastian podrías preparar el auto? ‒dijo Haruhi con un suspiro

‒ En seguida, Elizabeth‒y con eso Sebastian salió, y regresó al apartamento cuando el auto ya estaba listo, estacionado frente al edificio de departamentos; Ciel se sentó en medio de Haruhi y Tamaki, le detestaba la presencia de ese muchacho cerca de su nieta.

* * *

La tienda tenía una hermosa colección de ropa, mientras Ciel y Tamaki discutían por ver que traje era el mejor, Haruhi se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles en la tienda. Hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en el hombro, para sorpresa de Haruhi, Kaoru estaba ahí, pero no Hikaru.

‒ ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ‒

‒ bueno es la tienda de mi madre‒

‒ Buen punto, pero me refiero a qué haces _tú_ solo aquí‒

‒ Cada mes, mamá se lleva a uno de los dos a sus viajes de negocio, esta vez le tocó a Hikaru, y yo vine a ver como estaba todo por aquí... ‒

La escena que Kaoru divisaba era a Tamaki y a un hombre desconocido hacer un desastre en la tienda, sacando trajes, metiendo cosas, pidiendo todo tipo de ropa de hombre.

‒ Elizabeth, ¿desea que detenga esto? ‒ preguntó Sebastian que estaba parado detrás de ella.

La presencia de esa persona hizo no solo que Kaoru saltara de sorpresa, sino que reconociera a su profesor sustituto, así que de verdad Haruhi y el sr. Michaellis se conocían.

‒ Michaellis-sensei... ‒

‒ No, Kaoru, no te molestes en tratarlo como maestro él es Sebastian, el mayordomo de mi abuelo‒

‒ Oh, bueno en ese caso un placer señor mayordomo... un segundo... ¿tu abuelo tiene mayordomo? ‒

‒ Es una larga historia... pero en resumen: Tamaki conoció a mi abuelo ayer y están peleando por ver el traje que me pondré en la prueba... ‒

‒ Si sirve de algo, mi madre dejó un traje seleccionado, lo iré a buscar, Sebastian podrías acompañarme, no creo que podré traerlo solo... ‒

Sebastian miró de reojo a Ciel que seguía discutiendo con Tamaki, y luego regresó a ver a Haruhi, la cual con una sonrisa asintió, Sebastian hizo una reverencia y asintió para acompañar a Kaoru; el cuarto de bodega se encontraba en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde estaban almacenados millones de telas, trajes, diseños y una que otra sorpresa; se toparon con una estantería muy alta donde en el último anaquel se encontraba el traje, Sebastian lo bajó como solo él podía hacerlo, sorprendiendo mucho a Kaoru.

En cuanto salieron de la tienda, Haruhi estaba envuelta en tela, y todo tipo de ropas, Ciel estaba molesto. Dejarse ganar por un francés era detestable. Pero Kaoru sacó todo ese tumulto de cosas y llevó a Haruhi al probador, el traje le quedaba espectacular, aunque a Ciel no le agradaba la idea, Tamaki saltaba de alegría, y fue eso que a Ciel le recordó a Alois y al Vizconde Druit. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar a esos dos bastardos.

* * *

Como el traje ya no era un problema, salieron y se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de Haruhi. Para mala suerte de Tamaki, su abuela solicitaba su presencia, algo que él no creía que pasaría, pero fue de inmediato a verla. A Kaoru y a Haruhi eso le dio mala espina.

‒ Sebastian, prepara algo dulce‒ dijo un muy irritado Ciel.

‒ Yes, my lord‒

‒ Abuelo, no tienes que ser tan duro‒ reclamo Haruhi.

‒ Haruhi entiende que tu abuelo ya es mayor‒ dijo Kaoru intentando ser amigable.

‒ ¿qué quieres decir jovencito? ¿Acaso me llamaste viejo? ‒

‒sí ‒ dijo maquiavélicamente Kaoru.

‒ Odio admitirlo pero él tiene razón‒

De pronto unas plumas negras cubrieron a Ciel, revelando un Ciel de 14 años de edad con la mirada en llamas.

‒ ¿quién dice que soy viejo ahora? ‒

‒ ¡pero que...! ‒ gritó Kaoru, pero su grito no llegó a mayores porque un cuchillo estaba en su garganta.

Sebastian estaba dispuesto a hacer callar a ese jovencito si fuera necesario.

‒ ¡abuelo! ¡Sebastian! ‒ gritó Haruhi‒ ¡ya es suficiente! ‒

Kaoru fue liberado, y apartado por Haruhi hacia afuera del departamento. En cuanto lo hicieron Haruhi lo miró con ojos rojos desafiantes. Kaoru sintió miedo.

‒ Lo que te voy a decir es un secreto, si te atreves a comentar algo Hikaru tendrá que verse al espejo para volver a verte‒

‒ Mis labios están sellados‒ dijo Kaoru tragando saliva.

‒ ven... Te invito un helado... ‒

Haruhi le contó todo, desde quien era su abuelo, porque era así, y porque ella era así, lo de hace unos días y lo que ocurrió anoche en la fiesta de los Suou. Kaoru escuchaba la historia con detenimiento. No podía creerlo.

‒ Una historia interesante, pero... Haruhi si tenías esa posibilidad por qué no la usaste‒

‒... para proteger a mi abuelo‒dijo en un suspiro ‒ Trancy... uno de sus descendientes había estado siguiendo la pista del abuelo durante mucho tiempo, es por eso que tanto mamá como yo hemos evitado diálogos y conversaciones con él; aparte de que él también estaba muy ocupado para hacernos algo de caso. ‒

‒ Entiendo, como dije guardare el secreto pero una pregunta ¿tienes poderes de demonio o algo así? ‒

‒ No... Que yo sepa no... ‒

‒ Hubiera sido fantástico si los tuvieras... no te preocupes yo me encargo de que Tamaki solo sepa lo que debe saber... pero y los demás... ‒

‒ Preferiría no decirles nada... ‒

‒ De acuerdo‒

‒ Ah~ que tiernos... ‒ dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

‒ ¡Grell! ‒ dijo Haruhi regresando a ver al shinigami carmesí.

‒ Continúen, que no diré nada‒

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Mi abuelo te mandó? ‒

‒ Trabajo, y sí; es mi deber cuidarte ahora‒

‒ ¿vas a matar a alguien con esa pinta? ‒

‒ ¿matar a alguien? ‒ dijo Kaoru viendo la inusual forma de vestir de ese extraño personaje, parecía una mujer con traje de maid, de color rojo.

‒ Kaoru, Grell es un shinigami, y al parecer también es mi niñera‒ dijo Haruhi molesta ‒ voy a matar al abuelo.‒

‒ ¿y me regalarías a Sebastian? ‒ preguntó Grell esperanzado.

‒ Con gusto‒


	7. Enemigos

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Capítulo corto. Espero que les guste las intrigas, violencia, y un poco de derramamiento de sangre. Bueno lo último todavía no se vera. Espero que terminen igual de confundidos como el Host Club al final de este capítulo. Sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Ouran Host Club y Kurojitsuji no me pertenecen. Aunque quisiera.

Disfruten de su lectura

* * *

Al día siguiente Haruhi, se despertó, ya que Sebastian tuvo la amabilidad de despertarla. Se dirigió corriendo al Instituto para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había una visita importante. Al menos eso pensaba al ver la seguridad del lugar y la cantidad de personas que rodeaban la sala de profesores, en cuanto llegó al salón todos sus compañeros cuchicheaban en una esquina.

‒ ¡Haruhi! ‒ gritó Kaoru y se acercó a ella.

‒ Kaoru ¿qué está pasando? ‒

‒ hay un rumor de que el nieto de un conde inglés vendrá a Ouran ‒

‒ Dudo mucho que se refieran a mí‒ dijo susurrando ‒ sino Sebastian ya estuviera rondando por aquí, al igual que mi niñero... ‒

‒no he dicho nada pero todo el mundo habla de eso, ¿qué vas a hacer? ‒

‒ Nada, hasta que no sepa de quien se trata no haré nada ‒

‒ ¿no crees que deberías llamar a Sebastian? ‒

‒ Le llamaré después del primer periodo, porque... ‒

‒... _los demonios sirven a sus amos... aun cuando no estén disponibles..._ ‒dijo la voz más tenebrosa de toda la escuela, Nekosawa Umehito.

Kaoru saltó del susto y Haruhi entendió a la perfección. En cuanto ella iba a hablar, Nekosawa sempai, le tapó la boca con su muñeco Berzenaf y los llamó fuera del salón.

‒ _Desde hace unos días sentí un poder sorprendente, que correspondía al patrón que tienen los demonios, al hacer mis averiguaciones al Dios de la oscuridad, me señaló a ti como su origen... Fujioka..._ ‒

‒ Nekosawa-sempai debes bromear ¿Haruhi un demonio? Haz estado viendo demasiadas películas de terror ‒dijo Kaoru interponiéndose entre el presidente del club de magia negra y Haruhi.

‒ _La muerte lo ha estado siguiendo..._ ‒

‒ ¡tus adivinaciones son equivocadas! ‒ Repitió Kaoru.

‒ _es posible, pero eso no explica la otra fuerza demoníaca que sentí ayer por la noche... un enemigo poderoso se acerca... Tengan cuidado... porque cuando la araña pone su red muy pocos cuervos la pueden divisar..._ ‒ diciendo eso Nekosawa se fue.

‒ ¿qué quiso decir? ‒ Preguntó Kaoru preocupado.

‒ No lo sé pero... ¡Grell me ilustras por favor! ‒

‒ Ese chico no está tan mal en sus presentimientos‒ dijo el shinigami carmesí saliendo detrás de uno de los pilares de la escuela, su ropa era claramente un traje de diseñador, rojo sangre por supuesto, intentando no llamar la atención ‒ tal vez sea por eso que Ciel envió a Basi a investigar el área, es posible que se encuentren con conocidos desagradables, le avisaré a Basi de eso, mientras... tú dopledanger... ‒

‒ ¿yo? ‒ Contestó Kaoru

‒ Sí, ¿Quién más? ... cuídala, si fallas te pondré en la lista de las almas que debo colectar‒

Kaoru tragó saliva ‒ no le pasará nada ‒

Grell sonrió y desapareció en el aire. Haruhi sonrió a Kaoru, y el devolvió la sonrisa antes de entrar de nuevo al salón de clases.

Durante la mañana todo el mundo estaba inquieto, al final de día el Host Club volvió a las clases de etiqueta, esta vez necesitarían ayuda para la práctica de conversación social, así que después de mucho tiempo el Host Club volvió a abrir sus puertas al público.

Las chicas que acostumbraban ver a Haruhi tuvieron que obligarlo a hablar con propiedad y de temas de interés social, mientras el resto trabajaba normalmente. La tarde pasó rápidamente, llena de bromas, risas, bocadillos, pero el rumor seguía latente y era el único tema de conversación. Incluso Tamaki ojeaba a ver a Haruhi, pero al parecer el rumor no se refería a ella, sino el señor Conde ya estuviera ahí, eso lo tranquilizó por unos minutos.

Kyouya en cambio investigaba arduamente, no solo al Conde Phantomhive, sino al supuesto nieto del rumor, y en ambos casos no encontró nada, ni una sola gota de información de esos misteriosos personajes.

Poco antes de que todos los miembros del club se fueran para su casa, llegaron unas visitas inesperadas, El club Zuka, de inmediato las tres mujeres rodearon a Haruhi y la llenaron de elogios.

‒ ¡oh joven doncella, pero que honor volverte a ver! ‒ dijo Benio en una pose galante.

‒ Buenas tardes ‒ contestó Haruhi

‒ ¡sigues siendo tan linda! ‒ dijo Chizuru

‒ ¡hemos venido a que conozcas a alguien, escucha las razones por las cuales está con nosotras así podrás convencerte para unirte a nuestro club! ‒dijo Hinako

‒ Haruhi no se irá con ustedes ‒ dijó Tamaki colocándose tras de Haruhi

‒ Cuando conozca a la condesa Eloise Trancy de seguro querrá hacer los trámites de transferencia de inmediato ‒dijo Benio desafiante

‒ ¿ _Trancy?_ No creo que sea posible que sea la familia que estoy pensando ‒pensó Haruhi mordiéndose los labios.

Kaoru al oír ese apellido se mantuvo alerta, recordaba claramente lo que había dicho Haruhi sobre ese apellido en particular, esperaba al menos que no hubiera ningún tipo de problema, de lo contrario no solo el shinigami lo castigaría sino el abuelo tomaría represalias muy grandes, tal como dijo Nekosawa-sempai.

‒ ¿Trancy? ‒ preguntó Tamaki algo indignado ‒ ese apellido lo conozco a la perfección... ‒

‒ ¡oh! no sabía que mi familia era famosa en Japón ‒ la voz era de una muchacha de cabello rubio, corto, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa maliciosa, casi desagradable, una sonrisa sádica, pervertida.

Todos los miembros del club sintieron un horrible escalofrío, como si esa chica los violara con la mirada, incluso Kyouya se apartó de ella lo más posible.

‒ En realidad no, yo conozco tu apellido por la historias desagradables que me ha contado mi madre cuando vivía en Francia ‒ dijo Tamaki decidido a hacerle saber a esa persona que no era bienvenida.

‒ ¡Pero que descarado eres mestizo! ¡La desprecias únicamente por ser inglesa! ‒

‒ No. La despreció por las historias de violación, abuso de niños, trata de blancas y otros crímenes parecidos en toda Europa ‒

Todos estaban sorprendidos al oír eso, incluso los miembros del club Zuka temblaron con los cargos, pero solo dos personas obviaron los cargos y desde hace algún tiempo se miraban fijamente.

‒ Haré como que no escuche eso... ‒ dijo la condesa Trancy viendo maliciosamente a Tamaki ‒ así que tú también tienes que probar quien eres ‒ dijo mirando fijamente a Haruhi.

‒ Sí, debo probar que soy lo suficientemente capaz de aprender toda la etiqueta para quedarme aquí ‒ respondió Haruhi neutralmente.

Eloise empezó a reír, a todos se les heló la sangre al oírla, Haruhi notó una marca extraña en la punta de su lengua. Si eso era el sello que unía a esa chica con un demonio, era confirmado que se trataba de la descendiente de Alois Trancy. Eso no era nada bueno, y mucho menos para ella que no tenía un sello.

‒ Vaya, decepción ¿qué dirá tu abuelo si se entera? ‒

‒ A él no le importa‒

Eloise hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo índice ‒ sabes lo que te diría yo, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL NOMBRE DE TU FAMILIA... PHANTOM... ‒

‒ Cállate, travestí, ¿crees que me engañas con ese uniforme de niña? ‒ dijo Haruhi desafiante, cortando rápidamente que esa supuesta condesa diga su apellido.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso de la boca de Haruhi, y llegaron a preguntarse si eso desencadenaría una pelea o algo peor.

‒ Te diste cuenta... ‒ dijo la supuesta condesa con un tono de voz más grave ‒ bueno, a ti se te nota fácilmente, igual que tu abuelo, ambos son pésimos vistiéndose como lo que no son... ‒

‒ ¿para qué has venido? ‒ dijo Haruhi con sus ojos castaños tornándose rojos, como demonio.

‒ vine a decirte que ambos terminaremos lo que nuestros abuelos empezaron... ‒

‒ ¿me amenazas? ‒ Preguntó Haruhi ahora burlonamente.

‒ Danse macabre...sabes lo que significa ¿no? ‒

‒ Que uno de nosotros debe morir... ¿cómo planeas matarme? ‒

‒ Llámalo... efecto sorpresa... a menos de que me ataques tú primero... ‒

‒ Yo no perderé mi tiempo en un inepto como tú... ‒

‒ En ese caso esperarás mi ataque, Haruhi...o Elizabeth... ‒

Haruhi hizó una mueca de rabia ‒ni se te ocurra llamarme así ¿oíste?... no eres digno de llamarme por mi nombre... Louse... ‒

‒ Vaya, adivinaste mi nombre, ahora no tenemos nada que ocultar salvó las estrategias de este juego, me gusta tu actitud... te dejaré pensando tu estrategia... my fair lady... ‒ dijo Louse y se fue soltando una carcajada al aire, seguido por los miembros del club Zuka.

Haruhi estaba molesta, pero ahora no podría explicarles nada a sus amigos, primero debía entender lo que acababa de pasar. Según ella, la familia Phantomhive y Trancy arreglaron sus diferencias cuando el abuelo Ciel asesinó a Alois hace dos siglos atrás. Pero lo que había dicho Louse la estaba perturbando.

‒ Haruhi... ‒dijo Tamaki para obtener una explicación pero que no la obtendría por el momento.

‒ Kaoru te veo a la media noche en mi casa ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ Trae ropa para mañana... tengo que tener una larga conversación y he decidido que tú serás mi confidente... Hikaru, lamento esto pero convertiré a tu hermano en mi mayordomo ‒ diciendo eso, Haruhi dio apenas un paso cuando una motocicleta entró por la ventana y se estacionó centímetros antes de donde estaba Haruhi.

‒ ¡Tu abuelo quiere verte ahora! ‒ dijo el motociclista que no era otro que Grell.

‒ ¿crees que no lo sé? De seguro me castigará por haber desafiado a los Trancy... ‒

‒ Yo no diría exactamente eso. ‒

‒ Kaoru nos vemos esta noche... ‒ Haruhi decía mientras se subía a la motocicleta y salía por la ventana.

‒ Kaoru ¿sabes exactamente lo que acaba de pasar? ‒ Preguntó Kyouya

‒ La verdad Kyouya- sempai no lo sé, lo único que puedo decirles es que ayudare a Haruhi lo más posible. No puedo decirles nada sin su consentimiento sino me mataran... literalmente. ‒ dijo Kaouru tragando saliva.


	8. Sello

¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento la tardanza. Viene el siguiente capítulo. No diré nada más al respecto. Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Ouran y kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Haruhi estaba sentada frente a su abuelo, el cual estaba con la mirada fija en ella, pero a la vez distante, pensativo. Él sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, así que Haruhi no necesitaba explicarse. Ella en cambio estaba impaciente, se preguntaba que castigo le impondría su abuelo.

‒ ¿abuelo? Ese sujeto entró de la nada y... ‒

Ciel la interrumpió con una gesto de su mano, y respiró profundo antes de continuar ‒ ¡estoy orgulloso! ‒

‒ ¿estas qué? ‒ dijo Haruhi sorprendida

‒ Supiste manejar perfectamente a esa escoria de Trancy... ¿alguna vez te dije por qué fue nuestro pleito? ‒

‒ No en realidad... lo único que sé fue que lo asesinaste... ‒

‒ Sí, así es. Pero... siempre hay un antes y un después... el antes fue que robó mi alma y no pude pagarle a Sebastian cuando tenía que hacerlo, como fiel mayordomo recuperó mi alma pero no recordaba nada de mi hazaña... ‒

‒ ¿la venganza es una hazaña? ‒ Interrumpió Haruhi

‒en el caso de nuestra familia sí, y no vuelvas a interrumpir ‒dijo Ciel casi sonriendo ‒ continuando... Sebastian hizo un trato con Claude, el mayordomo demonio de Trancy... ‒

‒ Y me arrepentí después... ‒ dijo Sebastian algo avergonzado; pero con una mirada de odio al oír ese nombre otra vez.

‒ ¿por qué lo hiciste? ‒preguntó Haruhi curiosa

‒ Cosa de demonios... ‒esa fue la respuesta

‒después de eso una cosa llevó a la otra, asesiné a Trancy, y me convertí en un demonio e hice que Sebastian me sirviera para siempre... ‒

‒ Eso lo comprendo pero... ‒

‒ Espera... déjame terminar... pocos años después volví al mundo mortal por tu abuela Lizzy... pero no fui el único... ‒

‒ No me digas que... ‒

‒ Así es... Trancy, Claude, y compañía volvieron también del mundo de los demonios, con un solo objetivo en mente: Destruirme. Para ese entonces yo ya tenía una familia con tu abuela, pero no volvieron con su forma normal, Claude hizo que el alma de Trancy reencarnara en otro niño, y ese bastardo para igualar condiciones, violó a cinco chicas, de las cuales solo una le dio un hijo, ese niño compitió con mi hijo; ¿recuerdas la historia de tu abuelo David? ‒

‒ sí, el expandió la compañía hacia Asia y América, fue después de establecerse en Japón que conoció a la abuela Hanako y se quedó aquí ‒

‒ Elizabeth conoce muy bien la historia familiar... ‒ dijo Sebastian sorprendido.

‒ tu abuelo David no era un demonio, al igual que tú, era un simple mortal, que tenía mucho conocimiento, el cual usó contra Trancy, el ganó pero a la siguiente generación no fue así, porque llegó tu abuela Clarisse ‒

‒ La abuela Clarisse, perdió una inmensa cantidad de dinero en una estafa en la compañía que estaba destinada para Oceanía ‒

‒ ¿Quién crees que fue el que causó la destrucción de tu abuela? ‒

‒ Me imagino, el nieto de Trancy... ‒

‒ Así es, tu Abuela Clarisse renunció al apellido y se disipó en el aire... ‒

‒ ¿sabes qué pasó con ella? ‒

‒ Sí, Sebastian devoró su alma, era mejor que lo hiciera Claude... ‒

Haruhi tragó saliva ‒ no es que no aprecie lo que hace Sebastian pero, no crees que eso fue cruel, es decir era tu nieta... ‒

‒ Pero no actuó como tal... mis bisnietos fueron más comprensibles, tu tío abuelo Kenichi, y tu abuela Hana se repartieron los deberes, mientras Kenichi luchaba contra el bisnieto de Trancy, tu abuela Hana no solo llenaba al apellido de más logros, sino que mantenía a sus descendientes ocultos para acabar con eso definitivamente, harían creer a Trancy que ninguno de ellos tuvo hijos, así mi legado permanecería hasta... ‒

‒ Hasta mi madre... ‒

‒así es, tu madre se rehusó a tomar parte de esas batallas sin sentido, y dejó de lado a la familia, pero jamás renunció a ella, el hecho de ser abogada le permitía meter mano en la autenticidad de los negocios de la compañía y permanecía a oscuras. Ahora es tu turno ‒

‒ ¿no sería más fácil que tú y Trancy peleen? ‒

‒el problema es que Trancy trasladó su sello a sus hijos y estos a sus hijos, Alois murió en su tiempo, yo nunca pasé mi sello a mis hijos, pero creo que... es tiempo de que tú lo recibas ‒

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ‒

‒ Serás la dueña de Sebastian, y el podrá cobrar al fin su pago... ‒

‒ Morirás si lo haces... ‒

‒ Te convertirías en la dueña absoluta de todo, y serás inmortal... ‒ dijo Ciel con un suspiro ‒ pero no te voy a obligar, lo decidirás tú. En cuanto tomes la decisión el sello se moverá automáticamente a ti ‒

‒ Abuelo... es una difícil decisión... ‒

‒ Sé que decidirás bien... tu amigo llegará pronto... de lo que tengas que hablar se prudente... ‒

Ciel se fue a descansar. Pero antes de que Sebastian se fuera Haruhi lo llamó aparte.

‒ ¿serias capaz de comértelo después de todo lo que han pasado, después de tanto tiempo? ‒

‒ Si ese es el deseo de mi señor debo acatarlo, además ese era el contrato original, pero... ‒

‒ ¿pero? ‒

‒... ‒ Sebastian dejó que saliera un suspiro de sus labios ‒ el cariño no es un buen consejero, si necesita algo, my Lady, llámeme por favor ‒

‒ Sí, Sebastian... no creo necesitarte ve a descansar... ‒

‒ Como ordene... ‒diciendo eso se fue a descansar.

¿Sello o no sello? He ahí el dilema. Haruhi no sabía qué hacer ni que decidir.

* * *

‒ Bueno... sería genial que lo tuvieras, pero... extrañarías a tu abuelo ¿verdad? ‒ dijo Kaoru saboreando un té.

‒ No sé qué hacer. Por un lado, puedo acabar con Trancy definitivamente, pero por el otro... él y yo no hemos sido los más unidos pero él siempre se ha preocupado por mí, en cierto grado... siempre tuve un regalo con la marca Funtom en mis cosas ‒

‒ Pero personalmente Haruhi, él nunca ha estado a tu lado... dudo mucho que te llamara para ayudarte a entrar a Ouran ‒

‒ Esto es muy difícil... ‒

‒ Sea lo que sea que decidas, no te arrepientas después. Porque será lo correcto, estoy seguro que tu abuelo estará orgulloso siendo lo que sea que escojas ‒

‒ Gracias Kaoru ‒

‒ De nada... tengo que decirte que Kyouya- sempai debe estar jaqueando todas las bases de datos disponibles para entender lo que pasó ‒

‒ No lo creo, no hay nada que diga que oficialmente la familia Fujioka descienda de los Phantomhive, y se los diré mañana si es que tengo la oportunidad ‒


	9. Verdad

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdón la tardanza. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Un poco corto, más bien demasiado. No se molesten por eso. No se olviden de dejarme un comentario, crítica, sugerencia. Así podre mejorar más para futuros cross-overs.

Ouran no me pertenece. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ Espero Tamaki que hayas recibido bien a la condesa Eloise Trancy ‒ decía la matriarca de la familia Suou mientras veía la televisión.

‒ Abuela, con todo el respeto no puedo recibir a esa chica como tú me lo pides, simplemente no puedo hacerlo ‒ decía Tamaki serio pero a la vez temeroso de lo que dijera su abuela.

‒ Que despreciable, esa muchacha es un excelente vínculo comercial, tal vez igual de importante que la nieta del Conde Phantomhive, él único defecto es que una muchacha como esa no me inspira confianza, como sí no supiera nada de su familia, ni de los negocios de esta, me recuerda a ti ‒dijo la anciana con desprecio hacia su nieto ‒ no vuelvas a decepcionarme, consigue que la compañía Trancy tome en cuenta a la familia Suou ¿entendiste? ‒

‒ Sí abuela... _aunque preferiría no hacerlo_ ‒

Tamaki ya había sido advertido de que dicha condesa estaba en Japón, pero ese apellido no era de su agrado, su madre le había explicado detalladamente lo que hacía esa familia, desde hace dos siglos atrás esa familia era conocida por la trata de blancas; uno de los anteriores predecesores era un pedófilo de tiempo completo, su hijo no era diferente a él, aunque por mucho tiempo el nombre Trancy había sido relegado de la historia de la economía, las historias macabras y horribles con respecto a ese apellido continuaban. Su madre también le había hablado de la familia Phantomhive, pero a diferencia de la Trancy, a pesar de que también había cosas sin sentido, también había cosas buenas como la defensa de niños huérfanos en el tiempo de la guerra mundial, o el vínculo comercial con una importante familia real en India, la cual con el sobrante de ganancias se financiaban proyectos de ayuda humanitaria. Además de que al parecer la familia real inglesa aún dependía del trabajo del perro guardián de la reina.

Tamaki prefería mil veces obedecer a la futura condesa Phantomhive, es decir a su Haruhi, que tener que permanecer unos instantes con esa otra muchacha, la cual violaba con la mirada.

* * *

Al día siguiente Haruhi reunió a todos los miembros del club en el salón de música y les explicó la situación.

‒ Mi nombre completo es Haruhi Elizabeth Fujioka Phantomhive, soy condesa de Inglaterra ‒

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ‒

‒ Vaya broma Haruhi... ‒ dijo Hikaru

‒ Haruhi, he jaqueado toda la información posible y no hay ninguna evidencia de que exista dicha relación ‒ dijo Kyoya levantando sus anteojos.

‒es cierto, ella es la nieta del conde Phantomhive ‒dijo Tamaki

‒ Sí, y su abuelo es un demonio, la muerte es su niñera ‒dijo Kaoru

‒ Creo que eso era innecesario Kaoru ‒

‒ _eso tiene sentido_ ‒ dijo Nekosawa sempai llegando por detrás ‒ _heredero de las tinieblas es un honor servirle, el club de magia negra está a su disposición_ ‒

‒ Gracias, pero a la señorita Elizabeth no le hará falta ‒ decía Sebastian con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos gritaron de asombro cuando lo vieron detrás de Haruhi, a qué momento entró y en qué segundo se puso ahí. Nekosawa sempai se inclinó y se fue con mucho respeto.

‒ Sebastian ¿qué haces aquí? ‒

‒ Bueno, el imbécil de Grell tenía trabajo así que es mi nuevo deber protegerla a usted, total muy pronto será My Lady ‒

‒ Aún no lo he decidido, no me presiones ‒

‒ haru-chan entonces es cierto eres una condesa ‒

‒ ha ‒ fue lo que se limitó a decir Mori-sempai

‒ Sí, Honney-sempai pero preferiría que lo guardaran en secreto como ha sido siempre, es por eso que Kyouya-sempai no ha encontrado ningún archivo ‒

‒ Qué clase de mayordomo sería sino puedo borrar la información que al público no le concierne acerca de la familia Phantomhive ‒dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

‒ En ese caso esto estará divertido, ¿cómo derrotarás a esa chica? ‒dijo Hikaru emocionado

‒ Por el momento no haré nada hasta estar segura de lo que quiero así que continuaremos con nuestras vidas normales ‒

‒...casi... ‒ dijo Mori-sempai

‒ Bueno, casi normales ‒ dijo Haruhi sonriendo

‒ ¿no te parece genial Kyouya? ‒ Preguntó Tamaki

‒ ... ‒

Kyouya no respondió, nada tenía sentido, para él debía existir una explicación mucho más lógica que esta, solo que no se le ocurría ninguna. Debía ser un tipo de broma, cuando Haruhi entró a Ouran el revisó toda la información posible acerca de ella, y lo único que encontró era lo que ya sabían que era una simple chica plebeya normal, nada más. Y ahora resulta que es la nieta de un poderoso conde, que tiene a su servicio a un mayordomo mucho más que eficiente, y que supuestamente la muerte es su niñera, por favor esto no es más que una tomada de pelo, esto era ilógico y él estaba seguro que descubriría la verdad. Eso lo podía jurar.

‒ ¿Kyouya? ‒

‒ Eh... ah sí genial... ‒

* * *

Pero en cambio en la casa de los Trancy se vivía cierta vitalidad y emoción.

‒ ¡Claudius! ‒ Gritó Louse Trancy

‒ Yes your Higness? ‒dijo el mayordomo entrando a la habitación de su amo. La cual era grande como para que durmieran 50 personas en ella, las decoraciones eran en dorado, pero a pesar de que la habitación era para una mujer, su amo en sí era un hombre. Desde que era niño gustaba de vestirse como una niña para obtener todo lo que quisiera y esta no sería la excepción.

‒ ¿Crees que deba usar este vestido o este vestido para matar a la heredera de los Phantomhive? ‒decía mientras tiraba a la cama tamaño rey unos vestidos realmente hermosos, pero para él no eran más que baratijas, siendo un travesti esperaba algo mucho más digno.

‒ Todo lo que vista el amo se le verá bien ‒ decía el mayordomo con una clara indiferencia.

‒ ¡ESCOGE! ‒

‒ El Rosa, amo ‒

‒ Tienes razón, resalta mis ojos... ‒ decía poniéndoselo frente a un espejo ‒... no puedo esperar para matarla, lástima que es una lindura digna de esclavizar, pero su actitud sería un problema... ‒

‒ Es una actitud heredada por Phantomhive... ‒

‒sí, qué asco de familia, pero él día en que tenga que probar que es merecedora de estar en esa academia será su última aparición en el mundo de los vivos porque después de ese día estará enterrada a tres metros bajo tierra o en un ataúd a lado mío para satisfacerme, jajajaja... ‒

‒...‒

‒ ¡Claudius! ¡RIE! ‒

‒ jajaja... ‒

‒ Exacto, ahora preparemos todo para ese maravilloso día en que por fin mi abuelo Alois Trancy tendrá su tan esperada venganza... ‒

‒ Como ordene, your highness ‒

* * *

P.D.: Hice que el nieto de Aloise le cambiara el nombre a Claude unicamente para fastidiarlo. Gracias por leerlo.


	10. Ricos Bastardos

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. LLego la hora de convivir con unos ricos bastardos, ya se imaginaran a lo que me refiero. Espero por favor que me den su opionión, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Ouran y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Al fin llegó el día tan esperado. Los últimos días Haruhi había practicado sus modales ante las clientas del club, y a ellas las convenció, a tal grado que ya tenía un aumento de admiradoras en su ya selecto grupo, obviamente Haruhi desconocía la existencia de dicho club.

Tamaki saltaba de nerviosismo, él sería el único invitado, como hijo del director y nieto de la presidenta actual de la compañía Suou lo dejarían pasar. Los demás estarían fuera del salón pero pendientes de cada movimiento, Kyouya se había preparado e instalado cámaras de vigilancia en puntos tan estratégicos y camuflados de tal manera que nadie que los viera sospecharía que en realidad son cámaras de vigilancia.

Ciel en cambio estaba completamente seguro que su Haruhi pasaría la prueba como todo un Phantomhive. Aunque refiriéndose a ella, él fingiera indiferencia estaría de acuerdo en lo que sea que ella haga en esa estúpida reunión.

* * *

Haruhi se levantó temprano, hizo sus quehaceres, y por la tarde se vistió con el traje que su abuelo le había comprado en la casa de diseño de Hitachiin-san. Salió de su casa, dejando unos minutos de adelanto por cualquier eventualidad, los cuales no fueron necesarios porque llegó a la reunión a tiempo, a la hora señalada.

En esta ocasión no habría nadie conocido, sin mencionar a Tamaki, y aunque él estuviera ahí, estaba completamente segura que no le permitirían conversar con él. Debía comportarse como lo que no era, un rico bastardo.

Cuando entró en la habitación todos los presentes la regresaron a ver, y sus expresiones eran algunas de asombro, otras de superioridad, y otras de indiferencia; Haruhi se dirigió lenta y tranquilamente hacía un rincón cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, a la espera de que alguien se acercara a entablar una conversación o que alguien le presentara a otra persona para poder socializar, al menos eso era lo que tenía entendido que debía hacer.

Para su suerte Hitachiin-san llegó a su lado y le presentó a varias personas. Las cuales le pusieron a prueba de cosas banales y para lo que ella le parecían las observaciones más estúpidas del mundo, Haruhi se limitó a responder cordialmente.

‒ Muchacho ¿qué opinas sobre la economía actual? ‒ Decía uno de los dueños de un importante banco en el país.

‒ Bueno, sí me permite decirlo, entre más se gaste más dinero habrá en circulación en el país, tanto para la clase alta como para la baja ‒

‒ Vaya muchacho inteligente ‒

‒ Mi hija mencionó que los plebeyos no han probado cierta clase de alimentos... ‒

‒ Es verdad, ciertos alimentos no los podemos costear, pero tomando en cuenta la salud pública, se podría decir que nos mantenemos al margen de comer alimentos perjudiciales por considerarlos exóticos ‒

‒ Vaya, y no has pensado que también están en constante exposición a alimentos mucho más perjudiciales ‒

Haruhi sonrió inocentemente ‒ son pequeños gustos que se pueden dar de vez en cuando ‒

Este pequeño detalle hizo que varias personas lo empezaran a adorar. Tamaki suspiraba aliviado, al parecer Haruhi sacaba provecho de estar tanto tiempo siendo miembro del Host Club.

La hora de la verdad se acercaba lentamente, el conde llegaría pronto, y la Sra. Suou estaba cada vez más nerviosa porque tenía una sorpresa esperando al Conde, tal vez ella lograría amistar de nuevo a las dos familias de nobles ingleses Phantomhive y Trancy; por esa razón la condesa Eloise estaba discretamente disfrutando de la reunión.

En la hora de la cena, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive entraba imponente al salón.

‒ ¡Conde Phantomhive! ‒ Decía la anciana Suou con la mayor alegría del mundo.

‒ Lamento la tardanza, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, un placer conocerlos ‒ decía Ciel fingiendo un claro interés, por los supuestos nobles.

‒ Sr. Conde ‒ empezó Yuzuru Suou ‒ en esta fiesta tenemos un estudiante "especial" ‒ dijo recalcando el especial ‒ es un muchacho ordinario, un plebeyo, debe demostrar que es capaz de comportarse en sociedad para poder permanecer en la escuela, usted será uno de los jueces, si nota algo fuera de lo común háganoslo saber para proceder ‒

‒ Gracias, mi mayordomo se encargará de eso ‒ dijo Ciel mirando a Sebastian, el cual asintió.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a cenar, se hablaba de frivolidades como pensaba Haruhi, la cual no se atrevía a intervenir al menos que le dirigieran la palabra, se limitaba a comer en silencio, usando todos los modales posibles.

Hasta que llegó el límite de tolerancia.

‒ Conde, ¿en Londres los nobles soportan que sus hijos se mezclen con las clases inferiores? ‒ Preguntó un hombre que según la expresión de Tamaki era algún conocido de su abuela.

‒ Sí, pero todo el mundo conoce su posición, y está conforme ‒ respondió Ciel irritado.

‒ Aquí no estamos de acuerdo con eso ‒ continuo el hombre ‒ hay mucho mocoso jugando por ahí, nuestros hijos no podrían adaptarse a esa vida tan aburrida ‒

‒ _Haruhi cálmate, no digas nada..._ ‒ se decía así misma para evitar pelar con quien quiera que sea ese sujeto.

‒ah sí, tiene razón, los plebeyos no solo tienen vidas aburridas sino lo hacen todo a mano, y ellos mismos... ridículo... ‒ decía una mujer.

‒ Se contentan con cosas tan banales... pobrecillos no tienen más diversiones que ver televisión... ‒ dijo otro hombre al otro extremo de la mesa.

Al decir esto todos los comensales comenzaron a reír.

‒ Ignorantes ‒decía una dama de vestido ajustado rojo.

‒brutos peligrosos, quien sabe lo que pueden hacer, es por eso que este de aquí está vigilado ‒ dijo otra mujer claramente escandalizada por tener en frente a Haruhi.

Tamaki ya no soportaba más, miraba a Haruhi a cada minuto, ella no podría decir nada pero él sí podía, pero había un inconveniente en cuanto abría la boca para protestar, su abuela lo miraba detenidamente y el metía comida en su boca y callaba, sino fuera por la mirada inquisidora de su abuela hace tiempo que hubiera hablado. Haruhi resistía, pero había veces en que deseaba marcharse, al diablo estas gentes que no ven nada más allá de sus narices.

‒ Olvidan, queridos señores que sin plebeyos ustedes no serían los magnates que son ahora ‒ sorprendentemente Louse Trancy habló, él o ella había llegado antes de Ciel, pero mantuvo su postura baja para no causar un disgusto al otro conde. Pero los dos mayordomos no se retiraban la vista de encima, vigilaban cada pequeño movimiento que indicara una amenaza.

‒ Tiene razón condesa, pero debe admitir que la mera existencia de plebeyos es una molestia, se quejan por todo, si no hay servicio, que la comida es cara, que la vivienda es pequeña, son un fastidio ‒

Hasta aquí, Haruhi ya no lo soportaba más, regresó a ver a su abuelo y sonrió, luego regresó a ver a Tamaki y con un rápido movimiento de labios pidió perdón. Haruhi se levantó tomo la servilleta fina y la colocó bruscamente sobre la mesa, ese movimiento causó que todos los invitados se sobresaltaran.

‒ Perdón por importunarlos, debo dejar las cosas en claro, si "los plebeyos" se quejan es porque ustedes obtienen todo lo que desean con solo chasquear los dedos mientras nosotros luchamos por lo que queremos, si ustedes son ricos en dinero son pobres en cariño y afecto, si ustedes son ricos en cosas son pobres en amistades reales, no es lo mismo que vínculos comerciales. Con todo el respeto a todos las personas presentes ustedes son unos RICOS BASTARDOS ‒

‒ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ‒gritó la anciana Suou.

‒ me atrevo sí, por más que me esfuerce es obvio que jamás me van a aceptar, y déjenme decirles que si de supervivencia se trata yo sé defenderme solo desde que tengo 6 años, y ustedes aunque tengan 60 necesitan de alguien para hacer sus cosas, yo a ustedes los considero unos inútiles. Y si me disculpan me voy, tengo una pelea que atender. ‒ Lo último dijo mirando a Trancy y luego regresó a ver a su abuelo, asintió y se fue.

‒ Muchacho insolente, Sr. Conde, Condesa no le hagan caso será expulsado mañana en la mañana ‒ decía la anciana Suou.

‒ Ricos bastardos... original, yo hubiera usado ineptos pero tiene clase... ‒ decía Trancy ‒ si me disculpan, debo retirarme tengo una pelea que atender, sería una lástima perder tal persona tan llena de espíritu, Ouran iría a la decadencia ‒ con eso él/ella y su mayordomo se retiraron.

‒ Odio admitir pero ese muchacho tiene agallas, si lo expulsan estarían perdiendo un diamante en bruto, y al igual que él si me disculpan debo dejar las cosas en claro, uno ninguno de ustedes es noble, segundo que tengan dinero no les da derecho a olvidar que la mayoría de ustedes son herederos de plebeyos que dejaron de serlo por tener oportunidades laborales fuertes, así que teóricamente no son más que una partida de estúpidos. ‒ Dijo Ciel levantándose y saliendo ‒ ah por cierto si ese muchacho es expulsado la compañía Phantomhive tomará represalias con cada una de las compañías que ustedes representan ‒ sin decir más desapareció.

Tamaki se levantó y sin decir nada siguió a los que recién salieron, pasó al conde y vió como Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, miraban fijamente a Haruhi que sostenía un cuchillo de plata en sus dedos con los ojos entrecerrados de rabia, mirando fijamente a su contrincante, Louse Trancey estaba quieto, con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, sosteniendo un cuchillo de oro entre sus dientes, manteniendo la puerta abierta del tercer salón de música, esperando que todos los que hayan estado dentro viendo la cena salieran, con un ademán noble, se inclinó saludando a Haruhi cediéndole el paso.

Haruhi giró su mirada hacia Sebastian, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entrara con ella. El mayordomo regresó a ver a su amo, el cual asintió, Haruhi no se adueñaría de Sebastian únicamente lo pediría prestado por unos segundos. La condesa Phantomhive y el mayordomo de la familia entraron seguidos por el conde Trancy y el mayordomo de la familia. La puerta se cerró y los miembros de club y Ciel se quedaron afuera a esperar. No podrían ver la Danse Macabre que se llevaría a cabo.


	11. Danse Macabre

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo el siguiente capitulo. No soy muy buena describiendo combates, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Esta historia esta llegando a su fin así que no se me decepcionen con este capítulo. Como siempre pueden dejarme sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Ni ouran o Kuroshitsuji me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Te seré franco, estuviste genial ahí dentro, los dejaste como en realidad son ‒

‒no sé si agradecerte por el comentario o decirte que no te importa lo que haya dicho ‒

‒ Tómalo como quieras, de aquí no vas a salir, my dear lady ‒

‒para que quede claro Trancy, mi mayordomo solo será un testigo ‒dijo Haruhi con una mirada tan desafiante que tanto los Trancy como Sebastian se sorprendieron.

‒ No tendrás oportunidad... ‒

‒ Creí que la batalla era entre tú y yo solamente, a menos de que seas un cobarde para ir corriendo a esconderte tras la cola de tu mayordomo ‒

‒ Eso fue un golpe bajo ‒ replicó Louse ‒pues bien, para demostrarte que no soy un "Rico bastardo", Claudius no interfieras, solo serás un testigo, es una orden ‒

‒ Yes, your highness ‒

‒ Sebastian, lamento haberte hecho esto pero no creo prudente alejarte de mi abuelo, como dije puedo hacerlo sola, pero si ves que la batalla va a un callejón sin salida tienes luz verde para intervenir, solo no lo hagas tan evidente ‒ susurró Haruhi al oído de Sebastian.

Impresionado era poco, Sebastian estaba, deslumbrado por la brillante táctica que acababa de entender, se podría decir que Haruhi implementaría la táctica fallida de Ciel, la cual sería matarlo personalmente, en ese entonces Ciel fracasó por su pequeño engaño. Pero Haruhi la tenía todas de ganar, ella había sido criada toda su vida sin ningún tipo de lujo, ninguna persona la ayudó a defenderse, y esa era su táctica, sabía dónde atacar, sabía cómo romper el orgullo de una persona; aunque el Host Club estaba logrando que Haruhi empezara a confiar en los demás era obvio que Haruhi guardaba distancias con ciertas personas, lo que le permitía estudiarlas a tal grado de perfección que sabría cómo desarmarlas en cuestión de segundos.

Los combatientes se pusieron en posición para la batalla, Haruhi se colocó en una posición aprendida por tanto tiempo ver a Sebastian, colocó su mano derecha en frente de su rostro con el cuchillo de plata sujeto por su dedo pulgar e índice, mientras Louse sujetó el cuchillo de oro con su mano derecha levantándolo muy en alto, perpendicular al suelo como si se tratara de una espada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos iniciaron el combate.

* * *

‒ Sr. Phantomhive, ¿por qué Haruhi es la indicada para hacer este tipo de trabajo? ‒ preguntó Kyouya de manera inquisitiva hacia el conde.

Ciel sonrió ‒cuando tuve trece años tuve que acabar con todos los que se imponían en mi camino, y a mis aliados los trataba como piezas de ajedrez, sorprendentemente mi esposa, Lizzie, demostró no ser una simple reina cualquiera, de la misma forma todos mis descendientes han peleado sus batallas, solos, y acabando con cualquiera que se interpusiera si era necesario. Haruhi no es la excepción, ella incluso es mucho más directa y más terca que yo, no dudara en hacer lo que crea conveniente ‒

Todos se limitaron a asentir y esperar el resultado, esperaban que al menos ella terminara sana y salva.

* * *

Louse empezó a golpearlo con mucha más certeza, cada vez fallaba menos y acertaba cada vez más, dos veces llegó a cortar la camisa de Haruhi, causando que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de su brazo. Pero a pesar de que Haruhi no era la persona más atlética del mundo lograba hacer que su contrincante retrocediera, y esquivaba con certeza. Hasta que Louse hizo un movimiento tan rápido que logró que Haruhi tirara su cuchillo de plata al otro lado de la habitación, dándole la oportunidad a Louse de acabar con ella pero rápidamente Haruhi cayó al suelo, y estirando su pierna hizo que Louse cayerá también y mientras el ricachón reaccionaba Haruhi agarró el primer objeto que tenía a su disposición; una bandeja de plata, y con ella dio varios golpes inutilizando a su oponente.

Sebastian estaba atónito con la pelea, no solo él, Claudius o Claude como Sebastian lo conoció, estaban asombrados por la batalla.

‒ He de admitir, que Lady Elizabeth sabe manejar muy bien los cubiertos y demás utensilios ‒ dijo Claude seriamente.

‒ My Lady, conoce muy bien la forma de uso de la platería, es una Phantomhive después de todo, pero Lord Trancy, da tanto de que hablar ‒

‒ La quiero, no pude devorar el alma de Ciel pero podré devorar la de ella ‒ pensó Claude.

Sebastian ya había visto ese rostro de deseo, si Claude, se atrevía a tocar un solo pelo de Haruhi una guerra de demonios se volvería a suscitar.

‒ Ni siquiera lo pienses ‒ dijo Sebastian desafiante ‒ no permitiré que te acerques to My Lady and My Lord ‒

‒ Si logré quitártelo antes crees que no lo intentaría por segunda vez ‒ dijo Claude desafiante.

Ambos mayordomos estaban a centímetros de darse unos buenos golpes cuando un tenedor atravesó justo en la mitad de ellos, Haruhi había lanzado el cubierto mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de su rival, el cual estaba ahora en desventaja.

‒¡Inútiles, se supone que son testigos! ‒gritó Haruhi encolerizada

‒ Discúlpeme, lady Elizabeth ‒ dijo Sebastian haciendo una inclinación.

‒ Claudius tú no te disculpes y ven enseguida a ayudarme con está estúpida ‒ dijo Louse molestó porque no lograba mantener la batalla a su favor ‒ ¿¡Qué esperas!? Es una orden ‒

Y en ese momento Claude se abalanzó a Haruhi, la cual no gritó nada, recibió el impacto, Claude la mandó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero no se había lastimado porque Sebastian logró atraparla antes de que chocará con la pared.

‒ Sebastian voy a robarme un poco de la autoridad de mi abuelo para darte esta orden, acaba con esa asquerosa araña de una vez por todas, yo me encargo de su amo ‒

Sebastian en ese instante no vio a Fujioka Haruhi, sino vio a un Ciel Phantomhive de 13 años, en el cuerpo de su nieta, Sebastian río, y asintió.

‒ Yes, my Lady ‒

En ese instante los mayordomos se entablaron en una ardua batalla que había permanecido inconclusa desde hace muchos años. Mientras los demonios demostraban habilidades que un humano cualquiera no pudiera imaginarse, Haruhi avanzó hacia su rival, y empezó a acorralarlo.

‒ Claudius, deja a ese estúpido y ven a defenderme ahora ‒ gritaba

Claude de verdad no le interesaba ir, lo malo era que debía cumplir con su obligación, el contrato se había puesto más estricto cuando renacieron así que ahora estaba obligado a salvar a su amo que desde hace siglos ya no le interesaba. Pero a pesar de que tenía que ir no podía Sebastian le cortaba el camino con sus ataques.

Haruhi estaba a punto de atravesarlo, y acabar con toda esa horrible persecución que esa familia había invertido en la suya, alzó el cuchillo y en un acto desesperado su contrincante se aferró a sus piernas a suplicar como un cobarde.

‒ESPERA NO ME MATES, HARÉ LO QUE SEA ‒

‒ Por favor, no empieces, ten un poco de dignidad, tú abuelo era igual ‒

‒ De verdad serías tan cruel... ‒

‒ No, no pongas esa mirada de inocente que no lo eres, sé perfectamente las cosas que haces Trancy ‒

‒ Por favor te lo suplico, no quiero acabar como el estúpido de mi abuelo por favor... Phantomhive podemos arreglarlo de otra forma ‒

‒ ¿qué propones? Más te vale que sea bueno ‒

‒ ¿de verdad me vas a dejar proponerte algo? ‒ Dijo Trancy dejando de suplicar y alzó la vista muy sorprendido.

‒ ¿y por qué no lo haría? ‒

‒ Bueno, nuestras familias han sido enemigas desde que nuestros abuelos se conocen... y admito que es culpa del mío, pero si te soy sincero no te tengo ningún rencor ‒

‒a mí me da igual, Trancy, dime tu propuesta rápido ‒

‒ Ah sí, mira verás su compañía tiene problemas de transporte ‒

‒sí y admito que se lo he dicho al abuelo, pero ¿crees que escucha? No, no lo hace ‒ dijo Haruhi evitando un suspiro ‒ y luego dice que quiere que herede la compañía, que debo interesarme más por ella pero como quiere que me interese si no me deja opinar ‒

‒ Entiendo perfectamente, ¿me ayudas a levantarme? ‒

Haruhi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero jamás bajo la guardia.

‒ Claudius, podrías traer mi portafolio por favor ‒

Los dos mayordomos pararon de inmediato, no se habían percatado que al parecer la batalla paró por unos segundos.

‒ Sebastian, al parecer la batalla terminará de otra forma, podrías ayudarme a ordenar por favor ‒

Los mayordomos se separaron y obedecieron, en cuanto toda la habitación volvió a estar ordenada Haruhi y Louse se sentaron en una de las mesas y empezaron a hablar de negocios, Sebastian admitía que era un excelente negocio.

‒ My Lady, tal vez sea necesario consultar con su abuelo ‒ susurró Sebastian al oído de Haruhi.

‒ Dime Sebastian ¿alguna vez el abuelo a pedido consejo a alguien? ‒ Respondió Haruhi al igual susurrando.

‒ Pues no, solo a mí pero a nadie más ‒

‒ Dime ¿qué opinas tú? ‒

‒ Es un buen negocio, pero no me fío ‒

‒ Yo tampoco, pero para eso existen los contratos mi querido mayordomo, quiero que redactes lo siguiente... ‒

Sebastian redactó el siguiente contrato, Elizabeth Phantomhive daba a Louse Trancy la potestad de trasportar los productos de la compañía Funtom, dulces, juguetes, alimentos pre-cocinados, etc. con extremo cuidado a sus destinos, si uno solo de los productos llegaba en mal estado Louse Trancy tenía que responder por todo el cargamento, además de que se llevarían el 40% de ganancias. Louse, para sacar provecho hizo que los Phantomhive patrocinaran por lo menos tres fiestas al año de las empresas que dirigía la familia Trancy, en las cuales la mayoría era diseño y fabricación de ropa.

Sebastian revisó los acuerdos para que no haya ningún tipo de fallo, y Claude hizo exactamente lo mismo. Al ver que las dos partes saldrían beneficiadas, Elizabeth Phantomhive y Louse Trancy firmaron el contrato, con la condición de que solo se toparían para asuntos estrictamente comerciales.

Louse se sacó el vestido y salió en ropa interior, junto con Claude. Haruhi salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con el contrato en la mano.

‒ Elizabeth pensé que lo matarías ‒dijo Ciel

‒ No pude hacerlo abuelo, no tengo remordimientos hacia él, pero tengo algo que te gustará ‒

Ciel vio el acuerdo, y ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea, pero si esos sujetos no cumplían no sería su responsabilidad.

‒ Bien, pero tu asumes la responsabilidad como condesa, ¿estamos Elizabeth? ‒

‒yes, my Lord ‒ dijo Haruhi con una buena imitación a Sebastian.

Los miembros del club estaban aliviados de verla sana y salva. Ahora solo faltaba que el director diga si Haruhi se podría quedar en Ouran. Sorprendentemente, Haruhi se quedó en Ouran, por dos presiones inglesas muy fuertes. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pasó una semana cuando a las puertas de Ouran, específicamente del Host Club, entró la condesa Eloise Trancy.

‒ Good afternoon Cupcake‒ dijo saltando y sujetándose del cuello de Haruhi.

‒ Cupcake? ‒ Respondió Haruhi extrañada.

Las chicas del club escuchaban con atención esta conversación.

‒ Lady Trancy, o más bien dicho Lord ‒dijo Tamaki susurrando lo último claramente algo molesto ‒ ¿qué hace aquí? ‒

‒ Francés estúpido, vengo a ver a mi prometido ‒

‒ ¿Eh? ‒ Dijo Haruhi

‒ ¿qué? ‒ Dijo Tamaki

‒ Ambos firmamos un acuerdo, y según eso solo podemos hablar de negocios, eso quiere decir que las dos compañías se unirán y para hacerlo debe haber una alianza matrimonial, así que Cupcake... ‒

‒ Ni siquiera lo pienses ‒ dijo Tamaki tomando a Haruhi del brazo

‒ oh, francés del demonio devuélvelo ‒gritó Eloise tirando del otro brazo.

‒ ¡Sebastian ayúdame! ‒ Gritaba Haruhi desesperada, para que alguien la ayudara o sino la partirían por la mitad.

En algún lugar de Londres.

‒ My Lord, Lady Elizabeth necesita ayuda ‒

‒ Lamento decirlo Sebastian pero ella acepto el acuerdo y las consecuencias ‒

‒ Entonces no le molesta que ella sea Elizabeth Trancy... ‒ Ciel se paró en seco ‒ o prefiere que sea Elizabeth Suou... ‒

‒ Pensándolo mejor, manda al estúpido de Grell a que la ayude, la muerte siempre es un excelente susto para esos imbéciles‒

‒ Como usted ordene, my Lord ‒


	12. Castigo

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Ha llegado el último capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo con este crossover, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas para que en otra oportunidad hacerlo mejor.

Ouran y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen

Disfruten su lectura y hasta una próxima ocasión.

* * *

 _‒_ _¡espera un segundo, creí que todo estaría bien!_ _‒_ _gritaba Louse aterrado en la esquina de su habitación, en Inglaterra._

 _‒_ _¡eres un imbécil, cómo te atreves a desobedecerme!_ _‒_

 _‒_ _Ella no es tan mala, no entiendo lo que tienes contra ella, debería ser todo en contra de ese anciano..._ _‒_

 _‒_ _¡_ _Cállate! ¿no lo entiendes? Ellos son de la misma calaña... pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, se ve claramente que no me sirves_ _‒_

 _‒_ _¿Qué vas a hacer?_ _‒_

 _‒_ _te voy a enviar al infierno, eso voy a hacer... y luego arremeteré contra ella_ _‒_

 _‒_ _no me hagas daño, puedo hacer algo para..._ _‒_

 _‒_ _Ya no hay nada que hacer... ¡despídete de la vida! yo me encargaré de eso personalmente_ _‒_

 _‒_ _¡NO!... ¡DETENTE!... ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABUELO!..._ ‒

* * *

Haruhi despertó asustada, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que ella y Louse se pusieron de acuerdo y firmaron el contrato. Todo había estado en paz, pero en los últimos días había tenido estas horribles pesadillas, donde Louse era torturado, había una amenaza contra ella y su abuelo pero cada vez que llamaba a Londres no había ni una respuesta. Ahora ella se estaba preocupando.

Al día siguiente Haruhi fue al instituto como todos los días, solo que por primera vez en la vida no estaba del todo concentrada en la clase como normalmente sería. Hikaru y Kaoru notaron que tenía alguna preocupación, así que decidieron hablar con ella.

‒ ¿Qué pasa Haruhi? ‒ Preguntó Kaoru

‒ Es la primera vez que no pones atención en clases‒

‒ Si lo sé, es solo que estoy algo preocupada... ‒

‒ ¿preocupada por qué? ‒

‒ Por Louse‒

‒ ¿en serio? ‒ Dijo Hikaru, angustiado y celoso a la vez.

‒ He tenido varias pesadillas acerca de él siendo terriblemente castigado por su abuelo‒

‒ Oh, pero no te debes angustiar porque no la dejen vestirse como condesa‒

‒ Si fuera así no me preocuparía‒

‒ ¿entonces Haruhi? ‒ Preguntó Kaoru

‒ En mi sueño el castigo es la muerte‒

‒ Pero... no eres amiga de un shinigami... ¿intentaste preguntarle? ‒

‒sí, pero no contesta mis llamadas‒

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron las caras, no sabían exactamente que más decir. Fue Haruhi que al ver sus rostros sonrió.

‒ No se preocupen, ya averiguaré lo que pasa, de alguna forma... ‒

‒ Haruhi, tal vez no sea de ayuda, pero si necesitaras salir del país, te podemos ayudar‒ dijo Kyouya detrás de ellos.

‒ Gracias, Kyouya sempai, pero creo que a menos de que sea alguna emergencia no creo que sea necesario‒

Los miembros del club dejaron cerrado el tema, al menos por el momento. Haruhi regresó a su casa, sola como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión se sentía vigilada. Regresó a ver y se topó con Tamaki.

‒ ¿Tamaki sempai? ‒

‒ Haruhi, quisiera decirte algo ¿podemos hablar? ‒

La seriedad en su tono hizo que Haruhi se preocupara, así que lo condujo hacia su casa y le sirvió un poco de té.

‒ gracias‒

‒ Dime que ocurre... ‒

‒ Estaba pensando el otro día acerca de tu abuelo y tú, y me preguntaba ¿qué pasaría si algo le llegaba a pasar? ‒ Tamaki hizo una pausa, Haruhi intentó responder pero se detuvo al ver que no había terminado ‒ pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad la seguridad de tu abuelo no importa mucho... más bien la tuya es la que le debe estar angustiando‒

‒ ¿la mía? Se cuidarme sola Tamaki sempai‒

‒ Lo sé, pero tu abuelo tiene enemigos, y supongo que con la pequeña alianza comercial todos sabrán que tu abuelo tiene una debilidad y esa eres tú‒

‒ No creo que eso sea verdad... ‒

‒ No malinterpretes las cosas... Elizabeth‒

Haruhi se dio cuenta que la persona enfrente a ella no era Tamaki, ya que de la nada se transfiguró mostrando un demonio alto, con anteojos.

‒ El señor Trancy desea verla, señorita... ‒

Haruhi no tuvo tiempo de gritar, y fue envuelta en una nube tóxica de gas que la desmayó al instante. Claude se la llevó sin dejar rastro de su presencia en la casa.

* * *

Tamaki despertó, se había quedado dormido mientras hacia sus trabajos escolares, estaba angustiado, como si lo más vital le hubiera sido arrancado de su alma. Tardo varios minutos en tranquilizarse y armándose de valor llamó al celular de Haruhi, si tenía suerte ese pensamiento solo sería un mal sueño. Pero nadie contestaba, el buzón de mensajes se hizo presente.

‒ Hola, soy Fujioka Haruhi, no puedo contestarte, deja tu mensaje... ‒

‒ Haruhi, soy Tamaki, quisiera que me devolvieras la llamada, pero volveré a llamarte más tarde ‒

Tamaki suspiró profundo, y pensó que tal vez Haruhi no estaba dispuesta a contestarle, por sus estudios. Decidió esperar unos minutos más para insistir. Pero después de ver que no podía concentrarse decidió volver a llamar, pero volvió a contestarle el buzón de voz. Tamaki decidió volver a empezar, solo que en esta ocasión llamó a Ranka Fuijioka, el padre de Haruhi.

‒ ¿Qué quieres? ‒ contestó Ranka muy malhumorado, pero se le notaba extraño.

‒ Buenas noches ‒ dijo Tamaki nervioso ‒ Ranka-san quisiera saber si sabía algo de Haruhi ‒

‒ está en casa ‒ respondió secamente.

‒ es que no me contesta el teléfono y... ‒

‒ mira, mi adorada hija no tiene el tiempo de contestarte y distraerse en sus estudios, ya la ves todo el día ¿no? ‒

‒ Bueno sí, pero ‒

‒ Entonces déjala en paz ‒ dijo mientras colgaba.

Tamaki se preguntó que había sido esa respuesta, a pesar de que sabía que Ranka y él no eran los mejores amigos, estaba seguro que jamás le había tratado tan secamente, algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir.

* * *

Ranka colgó el teléfono, y la pistola que apuntaba su cabeza, que rozaba su sien, dejó de hacerlo. Tragó saliva.

‒ Bien hecho, ahora según lo que responda tu hija dependerá si vives o mueres ‒ dijo Claude, mientras le quitaba el teléfono celular de la mano y le colocaba un pañuelo en la boca.

Ranka solo rogaba que su pequeña Haruhi supiera manejar la situación. Rogaba que así fuera, tomando en cuenta que era la hija de su adorada Kotoko, y la nieta del empresario más poderoso del mundo, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Haruhi, estaba encerrada en una habitación, lujosa; lo que a ella le disgustaba completamente. Le recordaba a la exageración de la preparatoria Ouran, prefería la sencillez en la que siempre había vivido. Quería escapar, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? Al ir hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que estaba en un quinto piso, no le hubiera importado pero la pared era lisa, estaba en uno de esos edificios modernos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y un muchachito entró todo sonriente, no era Louse. Pero al verlo le dio un escalofrío.

‒ Srita. Elizabeth Phantomhive, es un placer conocerla al fin ‒ dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Haruhi, adivinó quien era, no podía ser otro que Aloise Trancy. Así que decidió no decir ni una sola palabra.

‒ resultaste igualita a tu abuelo, bueno pues esperemos que hayas aprendido modales ‒ le arrojó un vestido, rosa ‒ póntelo, y luego vendrá una mucama a escoltarte al comedor ‒ salió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Haruhi tomó el vestido, no estaba feo, Pero algo tramaba ese espíritu, ella sabía que estaba muerto, no podía ser que hubiera revivido así como así. Se puso el vestido y esperó. Una mucama hizo su presencia minutos después y la condujo al comedor. En el comedor, decorado de rojo y dorado, el mayordomo de la araña de la reina le ayudó a sentarse, y le sirvió la comida. Solo que no probó bocado hasta no ver que su anfitrión lo hiciera.

‒ la comida no está envenenada si es lo que piensas ‒ dijo Aloise.

‒ no es que no lo crea, pero no tengo apetito ‒ dijo Haruhi educadamente.

‒ ¿dime que te gusta de mi nieto Louse? ‒ dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente,

‒ no lo conozco, no se sus gustos... ‒

‒ los averiguarás en cuanto se casen... ‒

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo Haruhi en tono muy serio y brillándole los ojos ‒ pero yo uní las compañías, mas no mi vida con él. Se lo expliqué hace unas semanas atrás ‒

‒ si rompes el compromiso, se rompe el arreglo entre las dos familias, así de sencillo, ¿no querrás que tu abuelo se llene de decepción y vergüenza? ‒

‒ no, no quiero que mi abuelo sea perjudicado ‒

‒ Perfecto, ¿te parece la boda en un año? Me contaron que estudias, será bueno que termines la preparatoria ‒

‒ ¿Louse sigue con vida? ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ Lo mataste ¿no? ¿Por qué te importa si el acuerdo sigue si tu mataste a tu propio nieto? ‒

‒ Lo castigué que es distinto ‒

‒ Lo mataste, y esa vida no se va a volver a recuperar ‒

‒ Puedo lograr que reviva ‒

‒ no, no puedes, y si viviera, viviría de manera muy infeliz, porque si nos llegáramos a casar el sabría abiertamente que yo no lo amo, y que tendría un amante, y ese secreto sería un gritado a viva voz ‒

‒ ¿un amante? ‒

‒ Mi rey francés bobo ‒ dijo Haruhi pensando en Tamaki, suponiendo que estaría preocupado por ella.

‒ *hmph* el amor no existe ‒

‒ Que tu no lo hayas sentido no quiere decir que no existe ‒

‒ Pero si tu abuelo tampoco tuvo el placer de llegar a tener ese sentimiento ‒

‒ De ser como dices él no hubiera regresado por mi abuela Elizabeth ‒

Aloise se enojó, tanto que la copa de vino en sus manos se rompió en mil pedazos.

‒ Bien, entonces tengo tu respuesta ¿continuarás con el acuerdo? ‒

‒ No, ese acuerdo se termina ‒

‒ Perfecto, Claude mátala ‒

Haruhi sintió al demonio acercarse por detrás, en cuanto sintió su mano cerca de su hombro, ella le clavó el cuchillo de oro y salió corriendo dejándolos, sabía que esa herida a Claude no le haría nada y enseguida saldría a perseguirla. Por el inmenso y oscuro pasillo vio unas escaleras, se sacó los horribles e incomodos zapatos de tacón, los tiró por las escaleras abajo, así sin zapatos era más fácil correr.

Claude la siguió junto con los tres mellizos demoniacos atrás de él. Les ordenó separarse mientras él volvía donde el padre de la muchacha para hacerle pagar. Uno de ellos notó la escalera abierta, y al ver los zapatos bajó por las escaleras.

Haruhi, lo vio descender, sabía que si tiraba sus zapatos hacia abajo sospecharían que se los quito mientras bajaba las escaleras, mas no revisarían la parte superior de ellas, donde se había escondido. En cuanto creyó que todo era seguro, volvió al pasillo. Tenía que buscar la salida de ese lugar, y antes que nada buscar a su padre, sería una tonta en no pensar que ellos pudieron haberlo secuestrado y si no fue a él a uno de los miembros del club.

Ranka estaba cansado de intentar zafarse las amarras. Pero no le importaba, debía seguir antes de que regresaran por él. Tenía que proteger a su niña, sino su vida no tuviera sentido. La puerta se abrió, Ranka esperó oír el disparo que acabaría con su vida, más Claude lo alzó con violencia y lo tiró al suelo. Tomó una espada muy afilada, para probarlo le cortó la mejilla al prisionero, un hilo de sangre salió de la piel de Ranka, Claude sonrió alzó la espada pero en el preciso momento, fue empujado por alguien muy fuerte. Haruhi, no era un demonio ni tampoco una experta en artes marciales pero logró derribar a un demonio con sus propias fuerzas, ayudaba a su padre a zafarse para huir cuando la espada le rosó el brazo.

‒ ¿alguna última palabra? ‒

‒ ¡SEBASTIAN SÁLVAME! ‒ gritó instintivamente.

‒ Yes, my Lady ‒

Sebastian llegó como caído del cielo, bueno no del cielo, del infierno más bien. Apartó a Claude, sacó a Haruhi y a su padre de ahí. Mientras tanto Ciel, asesinaba por segunda vez a Aloise Trancy. Sin remordimientos ni preocupaciones. Al fin se libarían de esa escoria para siempre.

* * *

Ranka y Haruhi ya estaban sanos y salvos en casa, aunque el progenitor de la joven condensa se desmayó en el camino, estaría bien. Se sentaron a la mesa a tomar el té, típica costumbre de Ciel.

‒ No creí que funcionara ‒ dijo Haruhi al mayordomo, dándole un fuerte abrazo algo extraño para él.

‒ No deberías agradecernos, en realidad ‒ dijo Ciel tomando una taza de té.

‒ ¿entonces? ‒

‒ Srita. Elizabeth, su amigo Tamaki consiguió localizarnos y presentarnos su preocupación ‒

‒ ¿Tamaki? ‒

‒ al inicio no le creía, y quien lo haría, pero insistió así que mande a Sebastian a averiguar, y enseguida te localizamos ‒

‒ le agradeceré mañana ‒

‒ Me alegra saber que manejaste bien la situación, solo te faltaba un arma ‒

‒ ni creas que cargaré un arma todo el tiempo es fastidioso ‒

‒ sonaste igual a mí, pero te acostumbrarás ‒

‒ No lo dudo abuelo, pero no lo pienso hacer ‒

‒ también dije lo mismo ‒

Ciel pasó el resto de la noche con Haruhi. Arrullándola como cuando era más pequeña. A la mañana siguiente Haruhi se levantó temprano, y aunque Sebastian estaba preparando el desayuno, lo obligó a separarse de la cocina y fue ella quien preparó la comida. Incluso le sirvió un plato a Sebastian y lo obligó a comer, lo que causó la burla de Ranka y su abuelo. Después de eso el Conde y su mayordomo se fueron de vuelta, Haruhi prometió que lo visitaría en el verano. Lo que Ciel se alegró por unos instantes.

* * *

Haruhi llegó al instituto corriendo, de excelente humor. Kaoru y Hikaru no dejaron de interrogarla, mas ella no respondió. En cuanto el club abrió sus puertas, Haruhi propuso salir a jugar a las escondidas, algo raro en ella. Sin embargo las clientas lo tomaron con mucho gusto. Al turno de Hikaru para contar, Haruhi tomó la mano de Tamaki y salió corriendo a esconderse.

Se encontraban en el mismo laberinto, donde nadie podía verlos, Haruhi le dio un beso a Tamaki en los labios, causando que se sonrojara como un tomate recién cosechado.

‒ Gracias, mi Rey bobo, no le digas a nadie que hice esto ‒

‒ ¿o me la veré con la muerte? ‒

‒ puede que sí ‒

Haruhi se separó de él y se fue a esconder, mientras Tamaki se tocaba los labios recordando cada segundo de ese momento especial, juró jamás lavarlos. Aunque tendría que cepillarse los dientes algún día.


End file.
